Now and forever
by gsrfan1
Summary: Ray decides now is the time to ask Neela to be his forever.Follows on from House guests and Happily ever after
1. Chapter 1

Title: Now and forever

Author: Gsrfan

Author's Note: Follows on from House guests and Happily ever after.

Summary: Ray decides that _now_ is the time to ask Neela to be his _forever_.

Chapter 1

"_I do_," Neela smiled as Ray held her hands in his,

Ray's heart was floating as he heard the words, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

'Man and wife? Why not woman and husband?" he pondered as the words, "You may kiss the bride' surrounded him.

'**Who the hell cares?**' his mind asked him,** 'stop thinking you idiot and kiss your wife.'**

Ray smiled and put his hand to Neela's cheek, she leaned in to his hand and leaned in to kiss him as he put his arms around her.

"Ray," she sighed against his lips as he went to deepen the kiss.

"Ray," she said again more strongly,

'**How is she still talking?' **Ray thought confused,

"Ray!" he heard clearly as something hard impacted his shoulder,

"Huh, what?" he said rubbing his arm as he awoke from his fantasy,

"I've been saying your name for ages, you said you needed to talk to me, remember?" Neela explained,

"Oh yeh right, I wanted to…… to uh…….." Ray said nervously,

'**Just ask her!'**

"Um I ……. Wanted to know if you wanted to go to Ike's after work?" he blurted out the first thing he could think of.

'**Coward**.'

"What?" he asked when he saw the confused look on Neela's face,

"That's what you _needed_ to talk to me about? I thought it was something serious"

"No, that's it," he lied,

That wasn't what he wanted to say, not even close, but he couldn't ask now. Not when they were standing in the hospital hallway and he was still covered in blood from a trauma. He wanted it to be romantic and perfect, and this was as far away from romantic as you could get.

"Are you okay?" Neela asked concerned, "You seem a little …….." she paused looking for the right word, "flaky today."

Ray smiled and rubbed his neck trying to ease some of the tension he was feeling,

"First of all, _if_ I'm anything, I'm _distracted_ not flaky, flaky is reserved for teenage girls, and last I checked I wasn't one of those,"

'**Thank** **god**.' Neela thought.

"And secondly, I'm fine, just a little …….. distracted." He smiled unable to find another word,

"Okay," she said kissing his cheek, careful to avoid the blood on his clothes, "I'll meet you at the nurse's desk later."

"Okay," Ray smiled as he headed to the locker room, so distracted he almost walked in to everyone in the hallway.

'**What is with him today?'**

X XX

'That's another shirt ruined,' he thought as he threw it away, 'good job it wasn't the one Neela likes.'

He frowned slightly at thoughts of Neela, not because he was unhappy but because he couldn't work up the courage to do what he knew he wanted to do.

He'd tried to ask 3 times already today, first, when they had been lying together in bed, it would have been romantic if she weren't half asleep.

He worked up the courage again as they were getting ready to leave, but Neela was too distracted making sure they had everything for him to get her attention.

In the car on the way to work, Neela had given him the perfect opportunity to bring it up when she mentioned Luka and Abby, but he didn't think asking something so important in a moving vehicle would be such a good idea. Regardless of her answer he was likely to go crazy with emotion and end up killing them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Neela, you ready?" Ray asked as he walked up to the nurse's desk,

"Sure, just give me one second," Neela said holding up her hand in a 'wait a sec' gesture, "I just need to finish looking this up."

'We're never gonna leave,' he thought as she started tapping away on the computer again.

'Screw romantic and perfect, I have to ask her now or I'm going to explode.'

Ray walked up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders as she typed; he brushed her hair away from her neck. Neela had to fight back the urge to shudder as she remembered the last time he had done that. A slight frown formed on her face, as he didn't kiss her the way he always did.

'What is he doing?' she thought as he leant in close to her ear and started whispering.

Neela's eyes widened in shock and turned to face Ray who was smiling at her,

'He's just kidding,' she thought as she saw his grin

"Ha ha, very funny Ray," she said turning back to the computer, "Good joke."

Ray took her wrist in his hand and turned her back to face him as he knelt down in front of her.

Neela just stood and stared down at him, neither of them spoke for what seemed an eternity,

"What's going on?" Morris asked.

'Good question,' Neela thought

"Shut up," Abby whispered as she nudged him, "don't spoil this."

"Neela….." Ray finally started, his voice shaking slightly, "Neela," he said again his voice stronger, "What I said wasn't a joke, I love you more than anything, and nothing else in this world could make me happier than having you as my wife."

Neela swallowed hard as he reached into the pocket of his lab coat,

'So that's why he had his hand in his pocket all day.' She smiled,

"Will you marry me?" he almost whispered, well aware that the whole ER was watching, he wanted to keep this as private as he possibly could.

"Ray, I ……" Neela started, Ray's heart started to break as he heard the hesitation in her voice,

'Say yes!' her mind screamed,

"Don't say no," Ray pleaded, standing up so he could look her in the eyes,

"Ray, you know I love you and you know I want this, but are you sure. You always said……"

He put a finger to her lips, "Forget what I said, I have. Please Neela, _I need you_."

Neela smiled as she put her arms around his neck and whispered "Yes" into his ear,

He reached down and lifted her as he kissed her, swinging her around in the air before placing her back down on the ground and kissing her again. Reaching back into his pocket, he retrieved the box and took out the ring, sliding it slowly on to her finger. Neela looked at the ring, it was beautiful, but not half as beautiful as the look of happiness in Ray's eyes.

Ray looked up as he noticed she was just staring at him, they just stood there smiling at each other.

"What's going on?" Weaver said as she walked around the corner and saw no-one working,

Ray and Neela pulled apart slightly, they didn't need Weaver yelling at them and ruining their moment.

"Well?" Weaver asked,

"Ray and Neela just got engaged," Abby explained as neither of them were capable of speaking yet.

Weaver's featured softened slightly as she heard the news and looked over at the very happy couple,

"Congratulations," she smiled, "Both of you're shifts have finished, go and celebrate, the rest of you, back to work."

"I'm so happy for you," Abby smiled, as she hugged Neela,

"About damn time," Morris laughed,

"Nice one," Pratt smiled as he shook Ray's hand and pulled him into a quick hug,

"Thanks," Ray smiled as he looked over at Neela talking to Haleh and Chuni, Neela looked up and smiled as Ray winked at her.

"Can I have my fiancée back?" he joked as he walked towards them, "We should go now or we'll never get to leave."

"Sure," Neela smiled as they walked towards the locker room, "Fiancée huh?" she asked, "I like that."

"Me too," Ray beamed as the door shut behind them,

"Ray!" Neela half laughed, half squealed as he lifted her up again, resting her against a locker,

"Um, this seems familiar," he laughed,

"Yeh," she grinned, "but at least we weren't fighting this time,"

Ray smiled and leaned in to kiss her, she put her hands on his face and pulled him closer. She smiled as she saw the ring on her left hand.

She started giggling as Ray put her down, "What?" he asked,

"Just thinking about your mother's reaction when you tell her!" she laughed, "she'll be on the next flight out you know."

"I know," he grinned putting on his coat, "I vote that I tell her tomorrow, tonight is ours."

"I second that." She sighed as Ray kissed her neck, "So lets go celebrate,"

"After you …fiancée." He laughed as he rearranged his saying, "After you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Neela. Oh my god, I am so happy for the both of you!" Molly cried as they entered Ike's, Molly's eyes instantly drifting to Neela's hand searching.

"It's a good job I already asked her huh," Ray smiled, raising his eyebrows, "Or the whole surprise part of the plan would be ruined."

"Oops," Molly smiled, "I couldn't help it,"

"No problem," Ray laughed as he got congratulatory slaps on the back from Bret and Kyle, Neela on the other hand got a less painful hug from Molly.

"What makes you so sure that I said yes?" Neela teased, winking cheekily at Ray.

"Oh come on," Molly smiled, "Look at the guy, who _wouldn't_ say yes." She laughed as Ray winked playfully at her,

"Hey!" Kyle said suddenly interested in the conversation, "eyes on me, only me."

"Yeh," Neela joked, "back off. Ray's mine."

"Glad to hear it," Ray beamed as he put his arms around her, "Now, who wants a drink, this rounds on me."

Neela smiled as she watched the guys walk towards the bar, Kyle and Bret had jumped at the chance of a free drink

"So, can I see it?" Molly asked,

"Sure," Neela said, showing her the ring, knowing instantly what she meant,

"It's gorgeous!" Molly swooned, "For a guy he has good taste."

"Yeh," Neela smiled, not really listening, her eyes were fixed on Ray who was watching her from the bar where the others were talking at him, rather than to him.

"Earth to Ray," Bret laughed,

"Oh sorry," Ray said, shaking himself out of his daydream, "I was thinking."

"I wonder what about?" Kyle laughed, "I've never seen you like this before."

"I've never felt like this before." Ray said honestly, "I …… she's …… we…… I can't even put it into words."

"You've really got it bad haven't you?" Bret laughed,

"Yeh," Ray grinned as he paid the bar maid, "just wait, one day you'll feel the same."

"No way!" Bret laughed, "I'm going to be single and care free forever." He joked as they walked back to their seats.

XXXX

"Another shot Neela?" Molly asked, as she reached for the bottle, missed and tried again,

"You trying to get me drunk?" Neela laughed, reaching for the glass, nearly falling off the chair until Ray caught her.

'She won't have to try hard.'

"Whoa there," he laughed, "I want a conscious fiancée please."

They had been drinking tequila for most of the night, Kyle had bet Ray that he could drink more; Ray of course, took the bet. Neela was feeling adventurous and joined in too, eventually they were all playing. Neela was surprised she could actually form words by this point; she certainly couldn't stand on her own.

'It sucks being the smallest.' She thought, ' I have an unfair disadvantage.'

Ray's hands on her waist made her forget about the shot on the table, and the vast quantities of alcohol made her forget about appropriate public behaviour. She turned to Ray, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"What?" he laughed as she just stared at him, she didn't answer and he was about to ask again, but was unable to do so as Neela had attacked his lips with hers.

Not that he was complaining. His hands tangled in her hair and hers rested on his chest, she pushed him back gently so he was pressed right against the back of his chair.

"Hmm," he sighed, he couldn't believe he was doing this in front of his friends, but he couldn't have pushed her away even if he'd tried, she could be just as strong as him when she wanted to be.

'It's a good job we moved to a booth in the corner' he thought, 'otherwise we'd get kicked out.'

Encouraged by his sigh, Neela put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, his arms wrapping instinctively around her waist.

"I think this is our cue," Kyle managed to slur out as he grabbed his coat.

"Yeh," Bret replied, "I didn't feel sick before, but now……" he trailed off, glancing at the couple who hadn't even noticed that they were leaving, "gag me." He joked.

Neela finally pulled away, unable to breath anymore, she looked in to Ray's eyes, which were still showing shock. He smiled as he looked at her, her hair was loose around her shoulders, looking more disheveled than she had ever let it be before, her chest was heaving from lack of oxygen. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Wow." Ray breathed as Neela leaned forward and rested her forehead on his, "What got in to you?"

"About a case of tequila," Neela joked, slurring more words than she realised,

"Ah," Ray pretended to be offended, "and here I was thinking you just couldn't hold back your want and desire for me anymore.'

"Hmmm," Neela hummed into his ear, "How about you take me home, and I'll show you how much I _really_ want you."

Ray looked at her in shock, in the four years that he'd known her, he had never seen her like this before, but he knew better than to pass this up.

"Yes mam," he sighed as she ran her fingers down his arms, causing him to shiver, "Hey, where did the others go?"

He forgot all about his question as Neela grabbed his wrist and half walked, half stumbled out of the bar. Waiting for the cab, Ray smiled as he kissed her and realised that if she wasn't his fiancée he could be accused of taking advantage of her drunken state.

Those thoughts were gone from his mind as soon as they got home, Neela pulled his shirt off as soon as the door shut behind them. She pushed him to their room, not without falling a few times on the way,

'Man, she's wasted!' He smiled,

As Neela sat above him on the bed, continually going in to kiss him and pulling away each time, he saw the look in her eyes and realised she wasn't as drunk as she seemed.

'She knows exactly what she's doing,' he half - thought, 'she's the one taking advantage, not me!'

When Neela's warm lips finally met his, he stopped thinking completely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I am _never_ drinking tequila again!" Neela groaned as she rolled over on to her stomach, her head pounding.

"Good idea," Ray smiled looking down at her, "I think you drank enough last night to last a lifetime."

Neela managed to lift her head enough to look up at him, "How do you not have a hangover? It's not fair," she sighed as she saw him sitting up seemingly unaffected by the previous night.

"Barnett's hangover cure remember?" he smiled, "I told you to have some last night, it never fails."

After his long night of misery and Jack Daniels a year earlier, he had concocted his 'cure'; he couldn't take a hangover like that again. When they had finally pulled themselves away from each other last night, or rather when Neela had let him leave the room, he had gone about making his cure; he knew he'd pay for it if he didn't.

"With all the crap you put in that, I'm surprised you're still breathing," she smiled, as she rested her head back on the pillow and Ray pulled her closer.

"Oh ye of little faith," he laughed, stroking her hair, "I feel fine," he teased, "perfect even," he added as he moved his hand to trace the ring on her hand. "With the way you were last night," he smiled, raising his eyebrows, "I'm surprised you can even _remember_ what I put in it."

"I wasn't _that_ drunk," she smiled,

"I beg to differ," Ray countered pointing to red marks on his chest and arms from where she had gotten over excited.

"I don't remember you complaining at the time," she grinned suggestively, remembering his sighs of pleasure at the time.

"Touché." He conceded, she was right. "Still you should have listened to me, I'm not the one who's going to have the headache all day." He teased.

"I hate you," Neela joked,

"You what?" he asked in mock – horror putting a hand to his chest, "Now I can't have that now can I?" he laughed as he moved quickly, pinning her beneath him.

In her sorry state Neela didn't have the energy to fight back, not that she wanted to, the feeling of Ray's body pressed against hers was turning out to be a pretty good hangover cure itself,

"Take it back," he smiled,

"Never," she grinned back, she loved teasing him, and she knew he loved it too.

"Then I'll just have to make you," he grinned wickedly as he held her arms above her head and kissed along her jaw to her neck.

He applied gentle pressure to her wrists as she tried to free her arms.

'She's not going anywhere,' he though as he moved his kisses to her lips,

"Still hate me?" he asked triumphantly as he heard her sigh,

"Always," Neela laughed, her eyes locking with his as she pushed him to the side, so that he was now lying on his back, and she was sitting on his waist.

Ray couldn't suppress his grin as he saw her above him, her hair falling gently around her shoulders, her eyes calling him to her. He sat up and put his arms around her, pulling her closer still, this time he was the one that sighed. Neela smiled as she heard his reaction to her, she cupped his face in her hands and smiled.

"Just for the record," Ray smiled, unconsciously licking his lips, "I hate you too."

"Glad to hear it," she whispered mimicking the only _words_ of his she could remember from the previous night. All his actions however were fresh in her mind.

She moved close enough for their lips to touch, stopping just before they did so she could look into his eyes. The look of raw emotion she saw in them never failed to surprise her. Ray closed the distance between them, their lips finally touching as she put her arms around his neck and his hands ran up her back.

Falling back against the pillows, bringing Neela with him, he was thankful that today was their day off; he wasn't planning on leaving the room, the bed even, let alone the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Please!" Ray whined, fluttering his eyelashes and putting on his best 'puppy dog' face.

'Nice try,' Neela thought, before answering "No," with a smirk on her face.

"Come on, I'll do all the housework for a month,"

Neela raised her eyebrows questionably, "If you're gonna make promises," she smiled, "at least try and make ones you half a chance of keeping."

Ray smiled, and shrugged his shoulders; he should have known that wouldn't work.

"Okay, I'll……" he stopped unable to think of anything, he ran his hands through his hair, before resorting to, "Please!" again.

"No," she laughed again, "She's your mother, you tell her."

""But she'll be yours too soon," he smiled sweetly,

"Don't even try and sweet talk me Raymond," she said, shaking her finger at him.

He narrowed his eyes playfully at the use of his full name, making a note to get her back for it. He knew he should just call his mother, but he'd be stuck on the phone for the rest of the day if he did.

"Okay," Neela grinned, "I'll tell your mother……"

Ray's face lit up,

"If _you_ tell mine,"

A shadow crept over Ray's face,

"I didn't think so," she smiled, "Now call her," she said handing him the phone.

"You're mean," he joked as he dialed the number, shaking his head as Neela stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mum, hey, it's Ray,"

"You know, I guessed that when you said Mum," his mother laughed,

"Ha ha, very funny," he said raising his eyebrows at Neela.

"So what did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Ray queried,

"The only time you ever call me is if you've done something to Neela, so what is it?"

Ray laughed, his mother was right, just not in the way that she thought.

"It was a good thing this time," he explained to her,

"Good," she replied, her interest peaked, "Do tell."

"Well," Ray started, "I asked her to take leave of her senses and be my wife."

Neela looked up from her book and smiled at Ray as he pulled the receiver away his ear. She could hear his mum's cries of happiness from the other side of the room.

"I take it she's happy?" Neela smiled,

"I guess so," Ray winked at her, "and I haven't even told her that you said yes yet."

"Like she'd say anything else," his mother said after regaining her composure, "I'm so happy for you both. I can't wait to let your father know, he'll be so happy. We'll be over as soon as we can. So where were you when you asked? When did you ask? Who else knows……"

Ray settled himself on the sofa and mock-glared at Neela as she laughed at him.

'This is going to be a long conversation!"

XXXX

"Your turn," Ray said in a sickly – sweet sing song voice as he handed her the phone, a smirk on his face.

"I can't call tonight, time differences and all," she said, not taking the phone, trying desperately to get out of it. She needed to psyche herself up for the conversation.

"Lame excuse Neela," Ray said, sitting next to her. He knew she was worried about telling her parents but she had to do it at some point.

"It's not an excuse Ray, I will call, just not tonight." She said walking away from him.

"Neela," he said softly, taking her arm to hold her back,

"I'm sorry Ray, but you just don't understand, it's not gonna be as easy to tell them as it was your parents."

"Why?" he asked, getting slightly angry, he was tired of being the person her parents disapproved of. "Look, if I'm so terrible for you then maybe we should just forget the whole thing." He said, not believing a word of it.

"What! No!" Neela cried,

Ray couldn't help a slight smile at her clear distaste at the idea,

'She wants this as much as I do.'

"Ray," she said sitting back down again, "It's not about you. It's not about us. They don't disapprove of you, despite what you might think. It's just hard for them to accept that I don't want the same kind of life that they have. I'm moving away from everything they know, and they're worried about me."

"I know," he sighed, feeling ashamed for making it all about him, "I just want them to be happy for you. I want them to understand that they don't _need_ to worry about you anymore."

"They will," she smiled, "you just have to give them time to get used to it."

Ray stroked her cheek with his hand,

"Give me the phone." She said holding her hand out to him,

"Are you sure?" he asked,

"Yeh, I'm sure." She smiled as he gave her the phone, "I'm gonna take this in the other room though, if you don't mind."

"Sure," he smiled; he knew that this was going to be hard, she didn't need him listening in. Not that he really could, he only knew a few words of Punjabi that he had picked up over the years, and hopefully, she wouldn't have to resort to saying any of those.

XXXX

"How'd it go?" he asked as she came out of the bedroom,

Neela moved her hands in the air, searching for an answer,

'It wasn't good,' she thought, 'but then again it wasn't bad either.'

"They were….. surprised mostly. My mother said that she'd expected this call to come, just not this soon."

"You mean they're okay with it?" Ray asked clearly shocked.

"Not exactly," Neela smiled at his enthusiasm, "they would still prefer me to have a traditional Indian wedding with a 'traditional Indian person'," she said tilting her head to the side and using quotation marks, "but they know that I love you," she carried on making Ray smile, "and that nothing they say can change that, and that with or without their approval, I'm marrying you anyway."

Ray walked up to Neela and pulled her into a hug, her words filling him with happiness.

"So they gave in," he smiled,

"Pretty much," she said pulling him closer, "So," she started, trying to lighten the mood, "when will your mother be joining us?" she asked, knowing that there was no way she was not going to visit them.

Ray collapsed back on to the sofa and covered his eyes with his hands, a smile spread across his face,

"Soon," he laughed, "very soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Neela laughed as Ray kept squirming away from her touch as she traced the tattoo on his back. He was lying on his front; his head facing away from her and it had been too tempting. He kept swatting her hand away, but she was relentless.

"Who knew you were ticklish?" she laughed,

"You did!" he smiled, "Now stop it," he said turning quickly and grabbing both her wrists. Holding both wrists in one hand, he looked down playfully at her, holding his free hand in front of her.

"Now," he smiled, " I believe I owe you a punishment for calling me Raymond."

"No," Neela said, fighting to get away from him, she knew exactly what was coming, "I'm sorry, I take it back."

"Too late," he grinned as Neela screamed,

Just as he was about to touch her, a loud knock came at the door, Ray stopped mid-movement,

"Well, aren't you lucky?" he laughed,

Neela just smiled as he got up and pulled on a shirt, opening the bedroom door, he smirked and said,

"This is not over."

'God I hope not.' Neela thought,

"Yes," he said as the he opened the front door, "Mum?" he asked as he saw her.

"Well, don't act all surprised, I told you we were coming soon," she said,

"Yeh, but when you said soon, I thought you meant in a couple of days soon, not the next day soon."

"You really think I'd leave you alone to plan this wedding?" she asked, as she set her things down, "If it were left to you, you'd be eating off paper plates in the ER."

Ray shared a look with his dad, but he knew that he was mum was right; he couldn't organise to save his life.

"It wouldn't be _quite_ that bad," Neela smiled as she came out of the bedroom, "We'd at least borrow plates from the cafeteria I'm sure."

"Oh Neela, sweetheart," Sara cried, "give me a hug."

"Hi Rob," Neela smiled as she was almost crushed to death by her soon to be mother in law,

"Hi," he smiled,

"So who wants coffee?" Ray asked as they all settled themselves,

"I see you already have him well trained Neela," Rob smiled, "at home we have to literally glue the coffee pot to his hand if we want him to do it."

"Okay," Ray smiled, pretending to check something off, "Dad never wants coffee again."

"Funny son."

"Well, I'm afraid we'll have to love you and leave you," Neela said, "we have work today."

"Oh that's okay. We'll start planning when you get back." Sara smiled,

Neela shared a '_we're_ _doomed'_ look with Ray, as Rob smiled at them both.

"Don't worry, I won't let her get too carried away."

Ray smiled as he handed out the coffee,

'No-one _lets_ her do anything,' he thought

XXXX

"So you guys set a date yet?" Morris asked, as they walked in to the ER.

"Jeez Morris, give us chance, we've been engaged less than a day." Neela said, shocked that people were already asking that. Then again this was Morris, she wasn't sure whether he qualified as a person.

"June 25th," Ray said out of the blue,

"Excuse me?" Neela asked,

"June 25th," he repeated,

"Why?" Neela asked wondering if that day was somehow significant,

"Why not?" Ray said,

"It's less than a month away, we don't have time to plan before then."

"Ah Neela my sweet, you're forgetting one very important detail, my mother, a.k.a the wedding planner from hell, has arrived." He joked, "She's probably had the whole thing planned since our first date."

Neela smiled and shook her head,

"Yeh, you're right," she laughed, "but just so you know, it's 25th June, you American's are always saying dates backwards," she teased.

"We Americans?" he asked, "I think you'll find it's you Brits that are backwards," he joked,

"Excuse me?" she said carrying on the game, "We all speak English yes? I believe you are the ones that stole it from us Brits, thank you very much."

"She's right," Luka smiled, "it was theirs first."

"Thank you," she smiled triumphantly,

"God help your kids," Morris laughed, "they're not gonna know what they are."

Everyone laughed as Ray and Neela headed to the locker room,

"What is it?" Neela asked, as she saw the look of concentration on Ray's face,

"Nothing," he said, trying to brush off the question,

"Sorry wrong answer, try again." Neela smiled,

"I was just thinking about what Morris said," he explained, "and no, I wasn't freaking out about us maybe having kids one day." He said, as he saw a look of nervousness cross Neela's face,

"I was thinking that I'd like that, you, me and a family. I was thinking what our kids would be like, whether they'd be like you or me, what little British quirks they'd pick up from you. How I could teach them to play guitar. Do you think that's stupid?" he asked,

Neela walked up to him and kissed him deeply, her mind suddenly filling with all the possibility for the future,

"It's definitely not stupid, I think you'd make a great Dad," she smiled, "you'd have the same mental age as the kids for a start," she laughed,

"Hey!" Ray laughed, pulling her into a hug and looking in to her eyes, "I'm really happy you said yes." He whispered, his voice filled with honesty."

"I know," she smiled, "but like everyone else keeps saying, how could I say anything else?"

Ray held her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips,

"We better get going," he said pulling back,

"Yeh," she agreed, opening the door, "and hey, what exactly did you mean by British quirks, I don't have quirks."

Ray just laughed as they walked in to the ER, she had more quirks than she realised.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How about Adam?" Ray asked as he opened the door, Neela just shook her head,

"Okay, what about Shane?" he suggested,

Neela smiled slightly as though she might consider it,

"No," she laughed as she waved to his parents in the living room.

"Why not?"

'Because we haven't even got any kids Ray," she smiled, "Save choosing their names until we do okay."

Ray smiled as he saw the look on his mothers face as she heard the word 'kids.' He knew that would get her attention, he wasn't serious about choosing names now, but he couldn't help teasing.

"Spoil sport," he said to Neela, who just grinned back at him.

"So Mum, you planned the wedding yet?" Ray asked,

"Of course not," she answered, "I would never start without you."

"Right," Ray smiled, not believing a word of it,

"Okay, I have had a few ideas," she smiled, pulling out a wedding folder a mile thick.

Ray winked at Neela, "Told you we'd get it planned in time,"

"So you did,"

"In time?" his father asked,

"Yeh, we, okay so I," he said looking at Neela, "decided a date, June 25th."

"You mean 25th June, don't you," Neela joked,

"Don't start," he laughed throwing a cushion at her,

"Well, that doesn't leave us much time," Sara smiled, "but I think I can manage it. I can just see it now, Ray in his suit waiting for Neela at the altar,"

Ray and Neela smiled at each other as they imagined it too,

"Neela will walk towards you wearing a beautiful white gown……"

"No she won't," Neela said, turning to face Sara,

"What?" Ray asked breathless worried she had changed her mind,

"She'll be wearing a red sari," she explained,

"Is _she_ going to stop referring to herself in the third person?" Ray smiled, know understanding the situation, "She does, doesn't really have the same ring to it as I do."

Neela raised her eyebrows and smiled,

"Oh but Neela honey, white is tradition." Sara said,

"It's not my tradition," Neela said firmly but calmly, this was something she wasn't going to back down on.

"Neela….." Sara started,

"Mum, it doesn't matter what colour she wears, she could wear nothing for all I care, just as long as she goes."

Neela started to blush, not able to believe Ray was talking about her being naked in front of his parents, but she was happy he felt that way.

"Actually," Ray said, a cheeky grin on his face, "I think that's what we should do, Neela should……"

Neela put her hand over Ray's mouth before he could say anymore; he winked at her and licked her hand.

"Ugh, Ray! That's disgusting," she laughed,

He just stuck his tongue out at her and smiled. Neela turned to face Sara, who still had a slight frown,

"I'm sorry to ruin your view of the ideal wedding," she started, "but I was bought up knowing that you _never_ wear white at a wedding. You wear white to funerals, I don't want to jinx the wedding even before we have it."

Sara's frown softened, when she heard her reasoning, "Okay sweetheart, I'm sorry, I was being pushy, it's your wedding not mine."

"I should hope not," Ray said pulling a face causing them all to laugh.

"So, we need a venue, invitations, flowers, ……" Sara started, they all sat back and got comfortable, it was going to be a long list.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_The pleasure of your company is requested at the wedding of Ray Barnett and Neela Rasgotra, to be held at ……_

"You're getting married here?" Abby asked in shock as she read the invitation,

"Yeh," Neela smiled as she handed an invitation to Chuni, "Ray and I figured we do everything else here……"

"Everything?" Morris asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively,

"Okay, not everything," Neela said shaking her head, "get your head out of the gutter."

"I should hope not," Abby laughed, "Ugh, I really didn't need that mental image."

"Oh why not," Ray joked, "You don't like me Abby?" he said pretending to frown,

"Anyway," Neela carried on, nudging Ray playfully, "we thought if we have it here everyone will be able to be a part of it. That and you know there's going to be some huge disaster as soon as the ceremony starts, so if we're already here it'll make it easier," she laughed,

"So much for not jinxing it," Ray smiled,

"And your mother's okay with this?" Abby asked, she'd only met her briefly but she knew all about her perfectionist tendencies,

"Not exactly," Ray explained, "but we told her it was either here or nowhere and she gave in."

"I'm going to hand out the rest of these," Neela said motioning to the invitations in her hand, "meet me for lunch later?"

"Sure," Ray said kissing her forehead as he grabbed a chart, he knew he wasn't supposed to display affection in the ER, some new rule Weaver had enforced, but as far as Ray was concerned, rules were made to be broken.

"So, she driving you crazy yet?" Abby asked Neela as they walked towards the elevators,

"Not yet," Neela smiled, "give it another day though and I'll be climbing the walls. I don't know how Ray can handle it."

"I guess he's used to her,"

"Yeh, I suppose so. It's not that she's annoying me or anything. I really appreciate her help and enthusiasm, it's just hard to keep up with her pace." Neela explained not wanting to sound ungrateful,

"What about your parents?" Abby asked, "How are they taking it?"

"They are less excited, not just because it's not the way they wanted it, they're getting used to that, but they've already married off my sisters, I think the novelty is wearing off." She smiled,

"I'm really pleased for you Neela," Abby smiled, "I haven't seen you this happy in along time, in fact I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"I know," Neela smiled as she stepped in to the elevator, " I never want this to end."

XXXX

"So, who's it going to be?" Morris asked again impatiently,

"I don't know." Ray said for the hundredth time, "I'm still thinking,"

"Thinking about what?" Neela asked as she put on her coat.

"Morris wants to know who my best man is going to be." Ray explained, he also had a feeling that Morris wanted to be it. It wasn't that he didn't want him to do it, but he was conflicted over who to choose.

"Ah I see, well I can settle that for you right now." She smiled, "Morris, it's not you." She said, knowing that was all Morris was getting at.

Morris just sighed and walked away,

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Ray smiled, "Ready for lunch."

"Sure," Neela said, taking his hand and heading towards the exit,

"So have you decided yet?"

"No, not yet. Whoever I choose I'm going to feel bad for excluding the others. I mean should I ask my Dad or one of the guys?"

"I don't know," Neela said, rubbing her thumb across Ray's palm, "It's tough."

"What about you?" he asked, "Who's your maid of honour going to be?"

"Well I haven't asked her yet, but hopefully Abby?"

"You're not going to ask one of your sisters or you Mum," he asked,

"No, even if I did they'd say no, they'd feel bad taking part in a ceremony they don't believe in."

"Will you?" he asked, "Because we don't have to get married in the chapel if you don't want to?"

"It's fine," Neela smiled, happy that he was so willing to try and accommodate her customs, all the other people she had dated never even tried to understand them.

"I think I'll ask my Dad," Ray said as they sat down in the diner,

"I'm sure he'd love that," Neela smiled, "I can't believe this is real."

"Me neither. It only seems like yesterday that I was afraid to ask you to be my roommate, let alone anything else."

"You were afraid?" she smiled,

"Of course I was. I was afraid you'd say no," he explained,

"I don't think I'll ever be able to say no to you." She sighed, "I don't think I'll ever want to."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So when are you having your stag night?" Kyle asked as they dragged their instruments into the room.

"Don't know yet." Ray shrugged,

"You sure your mum and dad won't mind us practicing here tonight." Nick asked,

"Nah, they've gone out for the night," Neela answered,

"Cool," Bret said, "So about your stag night," Bret continued, "we were thinking, as it's your birthday next week, why don't we combine your stag night and your birthday party. Double the fun on one night."

"By double the fun," Ray smiled, "I take it you mean, you're too cheap to organise two parties."

"Got it in one," Bret laughed, "You know, despite what people say about you, you're pretty smart."

"Oh thanks," Ray laughed, "What exactly do people say about me?"

"That you're a great doctor and drop dead gorgeous," Neela smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, well in that case, by all means keep saying it," Ray said kissing her back.

"No," Kyle laughed, "_You_ say that Neela."

"What, I don't count as people?"

"Not know you're marrying him," Nick laughed, "You've gone over to the dark side."

She looked at Ray and winked, if this was the dark side, there was no way she was going back to being a good girl.

"Well, all the beer is over here on the dark side," she laughed, "So if you want it, I suggest you join us."

"You make a compelling argument." Bret laughed as he reached over for a beer.

"Well, I'm heading to bed," Neela smiled, "I drew the short straw and got the early shift ….. again." She added giving Ray a look,

"Don't look at me," he said acting all innocent, "I had nothing to do with it."

"Oh no, of course not." She laughed, "Goodnight guys, goodnight honey." She said kissing Ray on the cheek as he put his hand to hers.

"Honey." Bret laughed as Neela shut the bedroom door, "I never thought I'd see the day when you let someone call you that."

'She calls me more than that,' Ray smirked to himself.

"Things change," he smiled, "so lets get started, and lets try and keep it down as much as we can okay." He said, thinking of Neela,

His three friends shared a look at Ray's thoughtfulness; in the past he wouldn't have even thought of turning it down. Ray was right, things had changed and as far as his friends were concerned it was for the better.

XXXX

Neela staggered into the ER the next morning half asleep, even though they had turned it down, it was still loud enough to keep her awake.

"Ray been keeping you up again?" Morris asked suggestively,

"Oh yeh," Neela answered playing his game, "Bret, Kyle and Nick helped too."

Morris's jaw dropped as Neela winked at him and headed to the locker room. She couldn't contain her laugh as she saw his face,

"Oh god Morris, if you could see the look on your face." She laughed, "you are so gullible."

Morris shook his head as he caught on to the joke, it wasn't that he was slow, well not completely, but Neela wasn't the type of girl to make that kind of joke. Well, not until she met Ray anyway.

'He's a bad influence,' he laughed,


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What time is your flight home?" Neela asked Rob, trying to keep the glee out of her voice. It's not that she wanted them to leave, but if she had to hear about wedding preparations one more time, she was going to go insane.

"3pm," Rob smiled, he was also happy to be leaving, he loved visiting them but all the wedding talk was getting to him too.

"Ray should be back from work by then, he's getting off early for his 'birthday' party tonight," she said using quotation marks, god knows what Bret and the others had planned for the night.

"Ahh," Rob smiled, "that should be interesting I'm sure. I'm glad he passed that particular best man duty on to Bret, I'm getting too old for that."

"Never," she smiled,

"Oh you flatter me," he laughed,

"Just telling the truth," She smiled, "oh just let me get that." She said as the phone rang.

"Hello." She said,

"Neela," her mother's voice came from the other end,

"Sat sri akaal ma -_Hello Mum -," _she said, glancing briefly at Rob and Sara, and pointing to her room, she always felt rude speaking Punjabi in front of people who didn't understand it, but her mother didn't like speaking English when she didn't have to.

Rob winked at her to say that he understood that it was private, Neela shut the door behind her as her Mum talked at her, rather than to her.

Ten minutes later, Rob and Sara heard what seemed to be arguing in Punjabi coming from the bedroom. They quickly averted their eyes as Neela stormed out of the room and slammed down the phone.

"Something wrong sweetheart?" Sara asked

"They're not coming," Neela said on the verge of tears,

"What? Why not?" Sara asked a little indignantly.

"Aren't we good enough for them?" she thought, "Do they think Ray isn't good enough for her?"

"They can't get anyone to run the restaurant while they'd be here, and they can't afford to close it." She explained, relieving some of Sara's anxiety.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," she said putting an arm around her shoulder, "Maybe we could put it back until they can make it."

Neela smiled at Sara's concern but said, "No, it's all arranged now, I'll hate that they aren't there but we can't change it all now."

"Hey, I'm home," Ray said cheerfully as he came through the door,

"You're back early," his dad said,

"Yeh, Abby let me go early, a special birthday treat apparently," he explained, the cheerfulness fading from his voice as he saw Neela trying to cover up her tears. "What's wrong?"

Neela just looked up at him and started crying again before she ran into the bedroom; she didn't want them to see her like this.

"Okay," Ray started, "What is going on?"

"She just got a call from her parents," Sara explained,

'Damn' Ray thought, 'What have they done?"

"They can't make the wedding," his father added,

"Oh no," Ray sighed, running his hands through his hair, he knew how important it was to her for them to be there, "I'll be right back." He said as he joined Neela in their room.

"Hey," he almost whispered to the figure curled up on the bed, "They told me what's wrong,"

"I figured they would," Neela said, her voice and eyes filled with sadness,

"Oh baby, come here." He said pulling her into a hug, "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," she said forcing a smile,

"No it's not," he said stroking her hair, "You wanted this to be perfect, we can put it off until they can come if you want."

Neela smiled, he was just like his mother, so sweet.

"No," she said, snuggling in to him, "I'd just gotten used to the fact that in fifteen days I'll be your wife." She smiled, "I don't want to change that."

"Neither do I." He said lifting her chin up so he could look at her, he wiped away her tears. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeh," she smiled, "Sure, I wish I could have them there, but as long we're both there I guess that's all that matters right?"

"Right," he smiled, "This next fifteen days is going to go so slowly," he smiled,

"I'm sure we can find a way to make the time pass quickly," she smiled, her spirits lifting,

"Really?" he asked, his cheeky grin returning "and what exactly do you have on your mind?"

"Now that would be telling," Neela said, walking to the door, "you wouldn't me to ruin the surprise now would you?"

"No," Ray said, his words almost catching in his throat, he always loved Neela's surprises. "Speaking of surprises, I haven't had my birthday present yet," he said pretending to sulk.

"Oh don't worry," Neela said, "You will."

The brightness of Ray's smile almost blinded her,

"It depends on how well behaved you and the boys are tonight though," she grinned,

"Well behaved?" he asked, "I'm always well behaved."

'Since I met you anyway,' he thought,

"My bad boy days are over." He said as he put his hand on the door handle,

"Oh I hope not," Neela whispered into his ear causing him to shiver, "I'd miss you."

Ray leaned in and kissed her deeply,

"So much for not being a bad boy," she said breathlessly as he laughed and opened the door and re-entered the living room, where his parents shared confused looks at the joke they weren't included in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Your round," Bret said nudging Ray,

"No way." He said back, " I may be slightly drunk, but I'm not stupid, I bought the last one."

"Damn," Bret laughed. "That used to work."

"I can't believe you wouldn't let us get a stripper," Kyle whined, "What kind of stag night is this?"

"Sorry guys, I promised Neela that I would behave."

"Ray, you're completely missing the point of a stag night, you're supposed to get wasted and get into as much trouble as possible." Bret explained,

'So every night is a stag night to you then," Nick laughed,

"Bite me." Bret said,

"I'm not nearly drunk enough for that," Nick said winking at him, "maybe later."

Ray and Kyle laughed as Bret got a horrified look on his face,

"Hey X-Ray," Clemente called as he, Morris and Luka entered the bar.

"Hey, you're just in time, its Bret's round." Ray smiled,

Bret mock-glared at him and sighed in defeat as he headed to the bar,

"What?" Ray laughed, "This is your punishment for making out with Neela."

"He made out with Neela?" Morris laughed,

"Yeh …. _four_ years ago," Bret explained, "he really knows how to hold a grudge." He joked,

"Oh, this is for you," Luka said handing him a card, "Neela gave it to Abby, who gave it to me." He explained,

"Thanks," Ray smiled as he opened the birthday card,

_Ray,_

_Happy Birthday,_

_I hope you're behaving yourself, I'll know if you're not; I have my spies watching you,_

Ray eyed Luka cautiously at this, who just smiled at him; he was under strict orders to keep the party under control,

_Hope you have fun tonight, I'll see you tomorrow and depending on the report I get back from my spies, I'll decide how much of your birthday present you can have._

_Love Neela_

Ray swallowed hard as he read the last line, he knew Neela was up to something and he couldn't wait to see what.

'I'm definitely being a good boy tonight'

'So, when's the stripper getting here?" Morris asked as the Nick and Kyle laughed at Ray.

"You want to tell him or should we?" Kyle laughed,

"We're not having one?" Ray explained,

"What?" Morris asked, "that's the whole point of a stag night."

"Thank you." Bret said handing him a beer, "I already tried telling him that."

Ray smiled and took a swig of his beer and gave them a look that said it was never going to happen.

"Fine," Bret gave in, "but I'm going to find some way to get you in trouble," he laughed.

XXXX

Ray squinted and was just able to make out Bret and Morris talking in the corner, they looked far too pleased with themselves for his liking.

'What are they planning?'

Luka and Clemente had already left and they were heading back to Bret's place to crash out.

Falling through Bret's door, they landed in a heap on the floor; Ray was trying to pull himself to his feet, when he heard Bret tell the others.

"Okay, get him!"

Kyle and Nick grabbed an arm and a leg each, Morris had already passed out on the sofa as they dragged Ray to the bathroom.

"What the hell guys? Put me down!" Ray yelled, he didn't want to know what they had planned.

Nick and Kyle just laughed as Bret rummaged around in his cupboard; they held him against the side of the bath as he struggled to get free.

'Oh god,' he thought, 'I'm going to regret this, whatever it is.'

"Not so fast," Bret laughed,

Ray groaned as he knew there was no way he was getting away, the grip the guys had on his arms was too strong.

"Okay," he thought, "how are they so much more sober than me?"

What he didn't know was that they had been spiking his drinks all night; he'd drunk almost twice as much as they had.

"Lets get started," Nick laughed, as Ray lay against the bath, his eyelids getting heavier.

XXXX

Dragging himself off the bathroom floor the next morning, he leaned against the sink and splashed cold water on his face. Rubbing his hand over his eyes he faced the mirror. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw his reflection,

"Bret!" he yelled, "You're a dead man."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So," Neela said, her hands on her hips, "Which one of you three wants to explain this to me?"

She half-smiled as she looked between Ray, whose hair was now spiked and had bright blue tips, and the other three men standing sheepishly in the corner. Now reconsidering the wisdom of their prank.

They all turned to Bret and pointed,

"Traitors," he grinned, "It wasn't all my fault, you guys held him down."

Neela had to fight away a blush as images of Ray being pined down floated into her head.

'What's gotten it to me?' she thought, 'Well just look at him.' She justified, 'it's not the most conventional look in the world, but damn! It's hot."

"What's the matter Neela?" Ray teased, as he saw she was avoiding eye contact, "Don't you like it?"

'Who knew she had such a dirty mind?" He grinned; he had a pretty good idea what she was thinking.

She walked over to Ray who was now leaning against the back of the sofa, the others backed away as she got closer.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," she smiled, "I quite like it actually." Ray smiled as she ran her fingers gently through his hair. He put his hand on her hip and lightly kissed her cheek, looking at the guys to say, '_Hah, your prank didn't work.'_

"Your mother on the other hand," she smirked, as she walked into the kitchen to make some coffee, which Ray really looked like he needed, "may not be so thrilled. There's no way she's going to let you get married like that."

"It'll come out by then," he smiled, "right?" he asked Bret, suddenly nervous, who knew where he had gotten the dye from. It could be permanent for all he knew.

"Yeh, don't worry, it's only temporary, I had it left over from a gig a while ago." He smiled.

"Temporary enough to wash out before he has to go to work," Neela grinned,

"Oh crap," Ray said putting a hand to his forehead, "Weaver's gonna kill me!"

Bret, Nick and Kyle laughed as they imagined Ray getting the 'appropriate dress code' lecture again.

"I'm gonna kill _you_." Ray said lunging for them.

"Later Neela." Kyle laughed as Bret pulled open the door and he and Nick bolted through it.

Sitting down on the sofa, Ray sighed,

"You think Weaver will believe that I got kidnapped and they forced me to do it?"

Neela laughed as she handed him his coffee, "Nah, I think you already used that excuse. She'll get over it."

"Before or after my funeral," he asked, a slight smirk on his face, he was really going to get it,

"Poor baby," Neela smiled, "Why exactly did you let them do it?"

"Let?" Ray laughed, "There was three of them and one of me, there was no letting taking place."

"If you say so," she said, sitting next to him and resting her hand on his knee as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I can't fault his choice of colour though." Ray said,

"Why, what's so special about blue?"

"You," he said,

"Me?"

"Yeh, that's what your name means."

"How do you know that?" she asked,

"Ah, the internet is a wonderful thing." He said, as his fingers played with the ends of her hair.

"So it is," she agreed, kissing him and smiling as she took another look at his hair,

"Weaver really is going to kill you," she laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, it has inspired to write a fourth and final part of this series. Hope you enjoy the next few chapters.

Chapter 13

Ray rolled over and reached out for the alarm clock, when he had stopped the offending noise, he rubbed his eyes and rolled over on to his back trying to remember what day it was.

It was still the day after the party, he had been so tired when he had gotten home he crashed out for a few hours. Neela had set the alarm for him so he would have time to enjoy his present before the day was over.

Sitting up he looked quizzically at the door which now had a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt hanging on the back of it. An actual shirt, not one of the T-shirts he was permanently attached too.

"What is she up too?" he thought as he walked towards the door,

He smiled as he read the note she had attached to them

_Wear me, _

'We must be going out,' he thought, as he got dressed,

XXXX

Neela heard the alarm go off in the bedroom and looked down at her watch,

'Damn, is it that time already?'

She lit the candles and ran into what used to be her room to slip on the little black number she had bought especially for tonight.

Ray walked out of their room and looked around the room. It had been transformed; all the clutter was gone and replaced by candles, which gave it a soft glow. There was music on in the background giving the whole apartment a romantic atmosphere. Looking over to Neela's old room, his eyes stopped roaming and his breath caught in his throat as he saw her.

She stood framed in the doorway, the candlelight flickering over her skin, glinting off the locket that his parents had given her. He took in her outfit, a simple black dress that dipped into a V on both sides and reached down to her calves.

She looked up and her eyes met his,

"Wow," he breathed as he walked up to her,

"You don't scrub up too badly yourself." She smiled, "although you did have an amazing stylist, if I say so myself."

He cupped her cheek with his hand and leant in to kiss her lips, she smiled as his hand ran down the length of her back.

"I was going to get you a green shirt," she said, "to go with your eyes, but I figured blue would go with your hair." She smiled cheekily.

Ray shook his head at her and smiled, taking everything in. He looked over to the table, which had plates and candles set out on it, which made a change to take out boxes.

"You cooked?" he asked, as she walked into the kitchen, she never cooked.

"Don't sound so surprised." She smiled, "I wanted this to be special."

Ray sat down at the table as she served the meal, "Everything about you is special."

She sat down and poured them some wine,

"Happy Birthday," she smiled as they toasted,

"Thank you," he said, happiness spilling from his voice.

XXXX

"That was great," he said, putting down his wine glass,

"Good, my grandmother will be pleased, that's one her best recipes." Neela smiled, as she started to clear away.

"Leave that for later." Ray said pulling her towards him so she was sitting sideways on his lap.

He ran his fingers down her arm and kissed her, he could taste the wine on her lips and he sighed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Now for your present," she smiled, getting up,

"You mean this isn't it?" he asked, seriously thinking that this was his gift.

"Not even close," Neela smiled as she entered her old room.

'I hope he got a lot of rest earlier.' She thought, 'he's going to need it for the rest of his present.'

"Now you need to close your eyes," she said, despite her attempts at wrapping the present as soon as he saw it, he'd know exactly what it was.

Walking back into the room, she gently rested the present on the floor between his knees so that the top of it was resting his hand.

"Okay, open your eyes," she smiled,

Ray looked down and saw a distinctly guitar shaped present in his hands,

"Neela," he breathed excitedly, "you shouldn't have…"

She put a finger to her lips and shook her head to silence his protests,

Pulling away the wrapping Ray's eye lit up as they traced the shape of the guitar, took in the smooth lines and the colour. He'd wanted this guitar for months, but he knew he couldn't afford it so he'd said nothing.

"How did you know?" he asked,

"Every time we go shopping you drag me past the shop window and drool all over it," she smiled, "I took the hint."

"No, I wasn't…..I didn't mean you should….." he started,

"I know, I wanted to," she said reassuring him, "I could see how much you loved it."

"We can't afford this." He said running his hands down the neck of the instrument, memorising it, sure that he would have to take it back.

"But _I_ can," she said, reading his mind, "I saved up for a while," she explained at the shocked look on his face.

Ray moved his hands to her face and kissed her forehead as he mumbled "thank you."

Neela smiled and walked into the kitchen to clear up as he admired his new instrument.

'Maybe I should have given it to him later.' She thought, he was going to be wrapped up in his 'new toy' all night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Neela closed her eyes and listened to Ray play his new guitar, the soft music floating around the room. She was lying on the sofa, resting her feet on his lap and he played to her. This wasn't quite how she imagined the night going, her initial plan had them passed out in the bedroom by now. But she couldn't complain, she could see how happy he was.

She shifted her weight a little as her arm was going numb, this caused Ray to look at her and feel a little guilty.

'I've been neglecting her.' He thought

"Sorry," he smiled apologetically,

"What for?" she asked,

"I haven't been paying attention to you,"

"Don't worry about it." She smiled, "it's your birthday, …well kind of. You get to do whatever you want."

Ray smirked cheekily at that, images of what he really wanted to do running through his head.

"Dance with me." He said,

"What?" she asked,

"Dance with me." He repeated, holding his hand out to her,

"I thought Ray Barnett didn't dance." She said, remembering her failed attempts to get him to dance at Abby and Luka's wedding.

"Not in front of other people," he smiled,

"Okay," she said taking his hand and turning the music back on before he led her to their 'dance floor.'

He held his arms out for her, but he had them in the wrong positions, she smiled and rearranged him as he shook his head lightly and winked at her.

Putting her arm around his waist and placing his on her back, she rested her head on his shoulder as they took each other's hands.

"Ow," she said moving back a little as he trod on her foot,

"Sorry," he said, "Now you see why I don't dance."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again; he caressed her hand with his thumb as he thought about how well they fit together. They were like a jigsaw puzzle he thought, when the pieces were apart, they didn't really make sense, but put them together and they had a whole new meaning.

Taking his hand from hers, he placed it against her cheek and kissed her, he trailed his hand down to her neck and then her shoulder down to her wrist, taking the strap of her dress with it.

Neela moaned against his neck as his lips kissed the skin he had just uncovered; she placed her hands on the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. He smiled as he felt their bodies connect and pushed himself closer to her, causing her to moan again. Encouraged by her reactions he ran his hands up her body, from her thighs over her hips, feeling the silky material of her dress under his hands.

She stepped back and looked into his eyes, beckoning him towards her as she walked backwards. Ray followed as though an invisible string tied them, Neela stopped when her back touched the wall behind her. She unconsciously bit her lip as Ray approached her, his hands on either side of her body so she couldn't move. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, she arched her head back against the wall as her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt.

As her warm hands touched his skin, he stopped his assault on her neck and let her push his shirt from his shoulders. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up and held her against the wall, his eyes looking right into hers.

Neela's chest heaved in anticipation; she could see the passion in his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity he pressed his lips against hers. Neela hooked her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself into him causing him to moan and instinctively push into her.

Ray pulled her away from the wall so that he could move his hands from her hips to her back, he flattened his right hand against the small of her back as his left moved the strap of her dress from her shoulder. He took in a breath as it fell away from her; it never ceased to amaze him how lucky he was to be able to see her like this.

She smiled at him as she watched him looking at her; it made her feel special and desirable. She leant in closely and placed kisses along his shoulder to his neck and finally to his lips as he walked them to the bedroom.

He lay her down on the bed and stood back, taking in everything as though it was their first time. She did the same as she reached out to him, already missing his touch. He placed himself gently over; holding himself up slightly, his breath on her skin caused her to shiver. He smiled as he kissed her; as she arched her back and pulled him closer, her nails dug into his shoulders as he ground himself against her, holding her tight against him.

As their bodies, clammy with desire, twisted and tangled together, the chaste and unfamiliar dance they had started in the living room turned into a fiery and passionate dance they had come to know well.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Revised chapter because Dina. C was right, it was a bit clichéd.

Chapter 15

Neela opened her eyes and smiled as Ray held her against him, tracing patterns on her arms. She ran her hand across his chest as she turned to face him, her body screaming at her. She ached all over; Ray smiled at her as he recognized the look in her eyes. He loved that he could do that to her, make her want him so much that she didn't care that it would hurt her.

"I'm going to grab a shower," he said kissing her forehead and getting out of bed.

"Okay," she answered, stretching out and lying against his side of the bed.

Ray grinned and shook his head as he looked at his hair,

'I can't believe they did that.'

Stepping into the shower he smiled as he remembered the last time he had shared a shower with Neela, the water may have been cold, but they managed to warm it up.

XXXX

"Ray!" Neela called, "You've been in there forever. I need to get ready."

"I'm not coming out," he yelled back, after his shower his hair was slightly less blue but he couldn't make it look better, no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh come on Ray. Stop being such a girl," she laughed,

"A what?" he said opening the door,

"You heard me." She grinned as she slipped passed him. "Nice hair," she teased,

He lunged forward and pushed her against the door,

"Hmmm," she sighed as he kissed her,

"I'm calling in sick today," he said,

"Oh don't be such a baby." She laughed,

"Baby?" he asked, "you're not the one that's gonna have Weaver on your ass all day."

"She better not be on yours either." Neela laughed,

"I don't think I'm her type," he smiled,

"Don't worry." She said, "I'll protect you."

"My hero," he said in a girly voice,

"Well your hero needs to take a shower," she said, "I'm gonna kill Bret," she said looking at the shower which was now a nice shade of blue.

"Not if I get to him first." He said as he shut the door.

XXXX

"Whoa, Barnett what happened to you" Pratt asked he saw Ray, "Neela been putting paint in your hair gel."

Ray rolled his eyes and waved it off, he'd had comments all they way to work,

"Stag night prank gone wrong." He explained,

"It didn't go wrong," Morris laughed, "that's what was supposed to happen."

"Oh really?" Ray said, "and how would you know? You wouldn't have had anything to with planning this would you?" he asked,

"Um….. No," Morris lied, a grin on his face.

"Dr. Barnett!" Weaver called from behind him,

He sighed and turned around,

"I can explain everything." He said before she could start yelling.

"I hope so." She said, clearly not amused,

"My friends got me drunk and dyed my hair, it wasn't my fault. It's not permanent."

Weaver smiled as Neela nodded her head behind Ray to say that his story was true,

"Okay Barnett," she said, "I believe you, just try not to let it happen again okay."

"Okay," Ray said, surprised that she wasn't yelling at him,

Ray turned to the others as she walked away and smiled at Neela,

"Guess I caught her on a good day."

"Wow, Ray," Abby smiled from behind him, "Nice look."

"Thanks," Ray said, "but I've already been teased by everyone."

"No, I'm serious," she said, "It suits you."

"Yeh," Sam said, "it gives you some edge, very sexy."

Neela looked at Sam as she said that, suddenly feeling jealous,

'Grow up,' she told herself, 'Sam's not a threat. If last night is anything to go by, no-one is."

"Really?" Ray asked in surprise, "If I'd known I'd get this reaction from women I would have dyed it ages ago."

"You would've what?" Neela asked lightly,

"Keep it my natural colour because the only woman I want is you, my beautiful, darling fiancée." He covered,

"Good answer," she said kissing him before she went to see her patient.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After about a week and a million showers, Ray's hair had gone back to its normal colour. Neela smiled as she remembered their attempts to get it out, Ray of course couldn't get it out by himself so naturally she had to join him in the shower on a few occasions, not that a lot of washing occurred when she did.

"You ready to go Neela?" Abby asked her,

"Sure, I'll just get my jacket."

"I'll see you later," Ray said as they left the ER, Neela was going shopping to choose her outfit for the wedding. Ray couldn't believe it was only seven days until he would be able to call Neela his wife.

XXXX

"I don't really know why you asked me to come," Abby said as they entered the hundredth sari shop of the day. "I don't know the first thing about sari's"

"I know," Neela said, looking for the shop assistant, "but you're my maid of honour, this is part of your torture….. oops I mean duties." She laughed.

"Hi," Neela said to the assistant, "I need a sari for a wedding," she said,

"I'd be happy to help," the assistant said, "we have a lovely new range in."

XXXX

"Who knew there were so many different shades of red?" Abby asked as they collapsed on to her sofa after the end of a long day. "I'm exhausted."

"Just count yourself lucky that this isn't a full Indian ceremony, you wouldn't last five minutes."

Abby smiled as she got up to make some coffee,

"Coffee?" she asked, "Oh wait, do you prefer tea, I never really asked you before."

"Coffee is fine," she said, "American tea is just wrong, I can't stand the stuff."

"Ray is going to blown away by your outfit," Abby smiled,

"You think so?" Neela smiled, "I can't believe it's only 7 days away, I've never been so nervous and so excited at the same time."

"I know what you mean." Abby said, "Before Luka and I got married, I felt like tearing my hair out, I just couldn't concentrate on anything. But as soon as you enter the chapel, you'll be fine.

XXXX

"Hey, I'm back," Neela called out as she came through the door,

"Hey," Ray said sitting up from his lying position on the sofa, "You get something."

"Yep," she smiled sitting next to him,

"Where is it?" he asked not seeing any bags,

"At Abby's, you really think I'd bring it here? I know what you're like when it comes to snooping." She smiled.

"I do not snoop," he said, leaning back again, exhausted from his long day,

"So, you going to get your suit tomorrow,"

"Uh huh," he mumbled,

"You okay?" she asked,

"Yeh just tired."

"Turn around," she said,

"What?"

"Turn around." She repeated,

He did as she was told and couldn't hold back his sigh as she began to massage his shoulders.

"I knew there was a reason I was marrying you," he smiled as he relaxed against her and melted under her touch.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Bret! Come on man, you promised." He said into his cell phone as he entered the ER, "I can't believe you're flaking out on me again."

"Sorry," Bret said,

"No problem, I'll get someone else. Oh and you owe me a new shower."

"What?"

"Never mind, bye."

"It's a good job I didn't ask him to be my best man," he said to Neela closing his phone, "he's worse than useless."

"What's up?" she asked,

"Bret was supposed to come with me to get my suit but 'something came up.'" He said, clearly unimpressed by his friends excuse.

"Who are you going to ask?" Neela questioned,

"I don't know," he said,

"You could always ask….." she trailed off nodding her head towards the admit desk.

"Oh no, no way." He said as he saw where she was looking,

"Why not?" she asked,

"Because I've seen the way he dresses Neela. It should be illegal."

Neela laughed, "Well its that or go alone." She said, "come on Ray. He's the only one off today, you know he'd appreciate it."

Ray crumbled under her gaze, he could never say no to her,

"I've got to go," Neela said as her pager beeped, "see you later."

"Yeh," he said watching her leave, "Hey Morris, I need to ask you something….."

XXXX

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses," Morris grinned, "and understood my clearly superior taste in these situations."

Ray just let the words wash over him as they entered the store; he had been talking non-stop since they left the hospital. He didn't have the nerve to tell him the real reason he'd asked, Morris seemed so pleased at being included.

"Okay," Ray said looking at the suits that surrounded them, "Let's get this over with."

XXXX

Back at the ER, Neela had just come out of a challenging trauma, feeling more exhausted than she had in years.

'Sometimes I hate this job'

"Rasgotra" Frank called to her, "Phone."

"Thanks." She said, "Hello?"

"Is this Miss. Rasgotra?" an unknown voice asked,

"Yes."

"Hi my name is Steve, and I'm calling on behalf of O'Neill florists, your 'mother' gave me this number and told me to call in case of any problems."

"Right," Neela sighed, this was all she needed, "What's wrong….."

XXXX

Ray walked into the ER to meet Neela at the end of her shift, his suit bag draped over his arm.

"Hey, how'd it go?" she asked,

"I got my suit," he smiled, "No, before you ask you can't see it."

"Okay," she laughed, "How'd it go with Morris?"

"If I ever think of going anywhere with him again," he said, "shoot me."

"That bad huh?"

"Don't even get me started." He sighed, "You ready to head home?"

"Sure," she said, "There's a hot bath and a warm bed with my name on it."

"Bad day?" he asked,

"You could say that." She smiled, "If it could possibly go wrong, it did. The florist called to say that they'd lost half of our order, I had the trauma from hell, and I had to skip lunch because Dubenko suddenly decided that I _needed_ to help him in surgery. It's been a long day." She sighed,

"Sounds like it." He said putting his arms around her shoulders "Lets see what I can do to make it better."

Neela grinned widely; she had a few things in mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Make it better indeed," Neela beamed as she lay above Ray, "I should have bad days more often if that is what happens at the end of them. Thanks."

Ray grinned as he leaned up to kiss her, he had decided to repay the favour of a massage, but it seemed he had less stamina than Neela. At hearing her sighs of pleasure he couldn't help himself and they had ended up doing a lot more than a back rub.

"Anytime," he smiled, "It's your big night out with Abby and the others tomorrow isn't it?" he asked,

"Yeh," Neela smiled rolling over so that she was lying next to him on the living room floor, they hadn't quite made it to the bedroom. "I' d rather stay here with you though, god only knows what they are going to have planned. Could you tie me to the apartment and till them I can't get out." She joked,

"Don't tempt me," he said, moving so he was above her now, capturing her lips with his, "I expect you to be on your best behaviour," he said mocking her, and pretending to point at her,

She slapped his hand away and laughed,

"Oh but I wanted to go wild and crazy," she sulked,

"Oh no you don't, the only person I want you going wild and crazy with is me."

"I think that can be arranged," she said pulling him down to kiss her.

"I'm making sure Abby keeps an eye on you," he laughed,

"Hmmm," she said walking towards the bedroom, "I'd much rather have _your_ eyes on me."

'Not to mention the rest of you.'

Ray followed her, his eyes now fixed to her; he had no problem with that.

XXXX

It was a slow day at the ER, which was good for the people of Chicago but boring as hell for the county general staff. Ray sat twirling his pen in his hands, silently counting of the days till his wedding. He didn't show it on the outside but he was so excited he was about to explode.

Ray was bought out of his musings by a loud wolf whistle reaching his ears, looking up he looked at Morris, whose eyes were almost popping out of his head.

The object of Morris's attention was Neela, who was ready for her 'night out with the girls,' she was wearing tight fitting jeans and a halter neck top, that showed off just enough to make Ray jealous of every man that would see her tonight.

"What?" Neela asked as Ray looked her up and down, but not in the way she wanted him to.

"I didn't say anything." He said confused,

"You didn't have to, your_ 'where the hell do you think you're going dressed like that' _look, said it all." She explained, her father had given it to her enough time for he to recognise it instantly.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I just wish I was going with you that's all."

"Why?" she asked, "so you can make sure I behave?"

"No," he laughed, "so I can gloat at every guy that looks at you, but can't have you."

Neela smiled and hugged him and kissed his cheek,

"Will you be home tonight?" he asked,

"Not sure," she said, "depends on what Abby has planned." She said looking at her as she approached.

"She won't be home," Abby laughed, "we're all going to crash at mine,"

"What about Luka?" Ray asked,

"He's working tonight?" she explained, "but I can send him over if you're worried you're going to be lonely all by yourself." She laughed, putting on a baby voice.

"I think I'll cope," He smiled, putting his arm around Neela and whispering into her ear.

She blushed and dragged Abby out of the ER as he winked at her,

"What did he say?" she asked,

Neela just smiled and shook her head, she didn't tell secrets,

"Chuni and Sam are meeting us at the bar." Abby explained, releasing she wasn't going to get an answer.

"Let the torture begin," Neela laughed,

"It won't be that bad," she laughed back, "I don't have anything too bad planned."

'I deserve an Oscar for that lie,' she told herself, Neela wasn't going to know what hit her tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ray collapsed onto the sofa after the end of a long day, already missing Neela,

'What I wouldn't give for a back rub now,'

He groaned as the phone rang, 'who could be calling at this time?"

"Hello,"

"Hello, is Neela there please?" Ray sat up straight as he recognized her father's voice. It made sense that he would call this late; it would be mid-afternoon in England.

"No sir," he said, he always felt the need to be over polite when he talked to her family, "She's out with friends tonight."

"Okay, sorry to disturb you," her father said,

Sensing that he was going to hang up, Ray jumped in before he could say goodbye,

"Could I talk to you before you go?" he asked, hoping the nerves weren't evident in his voice,

"Yes,"

Ray ran his hands through his hair, not really sure what it was that he wanted to say,

"I know that I'm probably not your first choice for a son in law," he said,

'Oh yeh Ray, just confirm his fears why don't you?'

"And that you worry about Neela."

"Yes," her father answered, not sure where he was going, but admiring his bravery. It couldn't be easy to talk like this to your future father in law.

"I know that you've only ever met me once, and that because of that you don't know whether you can trust me," he said pausing, trying to figure out where he was going with this,

Her father started to speak, to explain that it wasn't that they didn't trust him, but Ray cut him off,

"To cut a long story short," Ray said realizing that he was babbling, "I love Neela, she is more important to me than anything else in this world. I want you to know that you don't need to worry about her although you undoubtedly will, and that I will _never_, ever hurt her."

Neela's father smiled at the other end of the phone, he had only met Ray once but it was clear to anyone with eyes that he worshipped his daughter.

"Thank you," her father said, "It means a lot that you have the courage to talk me about this, a lot of people would shy away. You're right, I will always worry about Neela, as I'm you will any children you have."

Ray smiled as he heard her father accept that they would be having a family,

"Now I need to tell you a few things, it's not that my wife and I don't trust you, we can see that you care for our daughter very much. As Neela has no doubt explained to you, the life you two lead is light years away from what we are used to, but we are trying to get used to it."

"I appreciate that," Ray said, unable to believe this conversation was real,

'I must be dreaming.'

"I can see that you make my daughter is happy and I would never get in the way of that."

"Thank you," Ray said, his voice filled with emotion,

"I'm sorry that we won't be able to attend the wedding."

"I understand." Ray said, "We're having it filmed, we'll send you a copy."

Thank you," he said, "I have to go now, give Neela my love."

"I will, Goodbye." Ray said,

As the phone went dead, Ray pinched himself,

'That did not just happen.'

"Give her my love," Ray laughed to himself,

'She's probably so drunk by now, she doesn't even remember she has a father!'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Oh god, I'm gonna be sick," Neela said holding her stomach as they fell out of the cab,

"Lets walk," Abby said, the only sober one there, "I'm not letting you in my apartment like this."

Chuni and Sam helped left Neela to her feet, they had taken the same action that Bret had on Ray's stag night, leaving Neela plastered and them only bordering on tipsy by comparison.

Neela squinted and swayed, the fresh air making her feel better, she glared at the smirk Abby had on her face, having her suspicions about what they had done.

"I can't wait to see Ray tomorrow," Abby laughed, "he's going to get a kick out of this."

"You breathe a word of this to Ray and I'll kill you and hide your body." Neela slurred,

She'd never hear the end of it if Ray found out, she had made him be a 'good boy,' on his night out but she had been far from good. She blushed as she remembered the stripper draping himself all over her, more from embarrassment than lust. He was hot, but he was nothing compared to Ray.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you," Abby smiled as they came to a stop by a bench, You tell me what Ray said and keep my mouth shut."

Neela weighed her options, be teased by Ray for the rest of her life or have a few seconds embarrassment tonight that she wouldn't remember tomorrow.

"He asked me when he should schedule another massage." She said, Ray had taken to using that new innocent code name for something far more passionate,

"What?" Sam asked, "I don't get it."

Neela shook her head as much as she could without feeling sick, "You're not supposed to," she smiled, she had fulfilled her part of the bargain. She had told them what he said; they didn't need to understand it.

Chuni and Abby shared amused looks, finally catching on as they saw Neela blush, Abby looked up at the building in front of them, it's flashing neon lights beckoning to her,

"I have a great idea," she said, dragging Neela away from the bench towards the building,

"Oh no, no way Abby," she said pulling, "I'm not that drunk."

"Come on Neela." Chuni encouraged, "you can't be a good little girl all your life."

"It'll be fun." Sam said, "plus I guarantee you Ray will think it's hot."

Neela stopped protesting and considered it,

"I'll go in and look," she said cautiously, " I make you no promises."

XXXX

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Neela said, her hands balled in to fists, she'd sobered up considerably and wasn't so sure about her decision now

'Too late to turn back now.'

"I can't believe you talked me into this,"

"Oh quit whining," Abby said, "It can't be that bad."

"Oh yeh," Neela countered, "Why don't you lie down here and have someone attack you with a needle."

"He's not attacking you, he's giving you a tattoo, a very nice one as well." She said as she saw the shape forming on Neela's back.

"Ray better like this," Neela said to Sam, "Or the three of you are dead. How did Ray do this three times?"

"How did he do it at all?" Abby asked, "he told me he was afraid of needles." She said remembering the way he avoided getting his flu shot every year.

Neela smiled as she remembered the way he squirmed whenever she even got remotely near him with a needle,

"He only has a fear of hospital needles. He says these ones don't count because they don't really look like needles."

"What?" Chuni laughed,

"Don't ask me?" Neela said, "I never did understand his logic."

"All done." The tattoo artist said putting his tools away, "Just follow these instructions here and it should heal perfectly. Any problems with it you should check it out with a doctor."

"Oh I think I know a doctor that wouldn't mind 'checking it out'." Abby said with a cheeky grin on her face.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Neela groaned as she sat down on Abby's sofa, her head was pounding and her back felt like it was on fire.

"You want some aspirin?" Abby asked,

"Please," Neela replied,

'This better be worth it' she liked her tattoo; she had chosen the lotus flower. It reminded her of her family and it was pretty. At the time, it being pretty was the main reason she chose it, the alcohol affecting her ability to think straight.

"So what are your parents going to think of it?" Chuni asked,

"They're going to think that they don't know anything about it." Neela said, "If they find out they wont be happy, but at least I was being patriotic."

"How so?" Sam asked,

"It's the national flower of India," she explained, taking the aspirin from Abby. "I wasn't actually born there, but it's the thought that counts right?" she smiled.

"So what's Luka up to tonight?" Chuni asked,

"Working," Abby smiled, she shook her head as an odd thought ran through her mind,

"What?" Neela asked,

"I was just thinking," she started, "you're the only one of us that _hasn't_ slept with Luka."

"Chuni, you…..?" she said, looking at Sam and Abby,

"Guilty as charged," she said holding up her hands,

"Wow," Neela said, "the rumour mill failed to fill me in on that one."

"It was before you came." She said,

"Ah I see. Well as long as none of you have slept with Ray….." Neela smiled, the room went silent and Abby had a guilty look on her face,

"Wait a minute," Neela said, jealousy coursing through her, "You didn't."

Abby just stared at Neela for what seemed like hours and then cracked a smile and said, "No I didn't, but you should have seen the look on your face."

"Very funny." Neela said laughing it off,

"You don't have to worry," Sam said, "Ray had his sights firmly set on you the second he stepped through the door."

"You think?" Neela asked, "It took him long enough to tell me." She laughed,

"Well you know what guys are like?" Chuni smiled,

"Speaking of," Sam said, "we really need some fresh meat in the ER, so far we only have Morris, Pratt and Clemente to choose from."

"That's a no on all counts." Chuni laughed as Abby handed out coffee.

"Well you never know, we do get new interns next year."

Neela just rested her head back and smiled as talk of new interns and fresh meat drifted over her, she wasn't interested, by that time she would be a happily married woman.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Hey, I'm ho….." she paused as she stepped through the door, the following evening, "What did you do?" she asked as she the apartment was now spotless, he only cleaned up if he needed to be forgiven for something.

"Nothing," he smiled, as he sat up from the sofa where he had been watching TV, a look of sheer joy on his face from seeing her.

"What are you _going_ to do?" she asked, still dubious,

"Nothing," he laughed, walking up to her, "Honest." He said holding up his hands.

"Okay," she smiled warily, "but I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Wouldn't want it any other way,"

"I missed you," he smiled,

"I wasn't gone that long." She laughed,

"I know, but I was looking forward to spending today with you." He said,

"I know, and I would have been home this morning, but Weaver said I either cover Morris's shift today or start looking for a new job. Why she didn't call you, I don't know." She added.

"Me either," he said, "maybe she was annoyed you didn't invite her to your party."

"Actually," she said, "I think you're right, she did seem a little pissed off with me. I'll have to ask her next time I have a party."

"How did you manage today?" he asked, "You sounded like hell when you called this morning,

"Oh well thanks very much," she said slapping his arm,

"Well you did!" he laughed,

"Lots of aspirin," she smiled, "and the thought of coming home to you of course."

"Of course," he grinned wrapping his arms around.

"Ah," Neela hissed as his hands ran over her back, Ray jumped back as though he'd been struck by lightening,

"I'm sorry," he said before he even knew what he had done, panic in his eyes. He had only ever hurt her once before, and he vowed then that it would never happen again.

"It's okay," she smiled, "not your fault."

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned,

'Did something happen last night? If anyone hurt her I'll…….'

"I'm far too easily influenced," she smiled, "Abby convinced me to do something last night." She smiled cheekily, dispelling Ray's fears.

"Really?" he asked, "Care to share?"

"Sure," she smiled,

'Oh god, he better like this. If he teases me, Abby is dead.'

"Close your eyes," she said as she turned to face away from him,

"What?" he smiled curiously,

"Just do it." She insisted, looking over her shoulder to make sure he had done as he was told, she untied the strings at the top of her neck and lifted the top over her head so that her back was fully exposed.

"Okay, you can open them now," she said holding the material of her top to her front to keep her warm.

Ray opened his eyes, closed them again shaking his head, and reopened them. At first he hadn't even noticed the tattoo, he was too shocked at seeing Neela standing half naked in the living room. Not that she hadn't done it before, but normally he had helped her get that way.

After opening his eyes the second time, his eyes traveled along the soft curves of her back, down from her shoulders, following the line of her spine until he got to the flower resting just under it.

Ray hadn't spoken at all, and Neela was starting to feel very subconscious. She started to gather her top up around her, trying to pull it back on, until Ray took a step closer, resting a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Well, that's new," he smiled cheekily, putting his other hand gently in the middle of her back above the tattoo, careful not to hurt her. He knew from experience how sore she would be feeling.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, smiling at the way he couldn't take his eyes of it.

"It's not something I ever imagined seeing on you," he said softly, "but now, I'm thinking I need a better imagination."

Neela grinned at him, happy that he hadn't made fun of her, although she didn't really know why she thought he would.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled, "but if I even think of doing anything like this again, remind me how much this hurts."

"Ah my poor baby," he said kissing her cheek and then her shoulder, "let me kiss it better."

Neela's stomach felt like a million butterflies had just taken flight, the way he said it and the lust in his eyes almost making her melt on the floor.

He slid his hands from her shoulders and ran them down her back stopping just before he reached the tattoo, he leaned in close his breath tickling her. He hadn't even touched her yet and Neela was finding it hard to stand, the anticipation driving her crazy. He pressed his lips just above the flower, the warmth and the softness soothing the pain she was feeling. He was careful to keep the pressure of his kisses light; his grip on her hips tightened as he heard her sighs. Getting down on his knees he kissed his way all around the pattern until he reached the top again, memorizing every part of it. Neela leant back against him, her eyes closed, one hand resting on his shoulder to keep her steady.

Her knees started to buckle as he ran his hands down her spine, the sensation causing her all ready over sensitive skin to react to his touches even more. Her hand slipped from his shoulder as it became too much for her, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist to support her. Neela smiled, she felt safe, Ray would never let her fall.

Releasing her wrist once she had regained her footing he turned her to face him, his hands running up her back as far as he could reach from his position. Neela still held her top up against her, although she was far from cold now. Ray sat up on his knees and bought his hand around to the front of her and took her hand in his. He released her grip on the top and let it fall away as he stared into her eyes, he didn't look down, he could do that anytime but the look in her eyes, the look that made him melt wouldn't be there forever.

He ran his hand up her neck until it was cupping her cheek; he caressed her lips with his thumb. Neela sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling guilty for not touching him before, she was making this all about her. Ray smiled at her and pushed her hands away as he kissed her, he knew what she was thinking, he always did, but he didn't care, he wanted this to be about her. It was the only way he could show her how much she meant to him, he had said 'I love you', a thousand times but it never felt like enough. He needed to do this, he needed to _show_ her.

Getting to his feet he lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapped around him, she gasped as she felt him against her. She had barely touched him, but just being able to touch her aroused him. He smiled as she pushed against him, his hands on her back holding her there, he pushed her against the wall but she arched away from it, and he saw her wince, even though she tried to hide it.

"Sorry," he whispered, his voice husky,

She just smiled and kissed him deeply, leaning back, bringing him with her, as long as they were slow and gentle she'd be fine. Stepping backwards he walked them to their room, lying her down gently this time, he ran his hands up her legs until he reached her hips. He slid his hands around her waist, to the top of her back so they supported her shoulders; she arched into him as he pushed against her.

"Ray." She sighed, her hands pulling him closer, "Ray I……" she started, he placed a hand on her lips and shook his head as he leaned in to kiss her. There was no need for words tonight.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ray had never understood the fascination that the girls he had 'dated' in the past had about his tattoos, he had gotten them because he liked them, not because he wanted girls to swoon over them. 'Girls' being the operative word, because as soon as most of them had seen them they had started acting like teenage schoolgirls. He cringed as he thought back and realised that one of them actually was.

'What an idiot.'

But now, lying next to Neela, the _woman _that he loved, he completely understood their appeal. He had always thought that her body was perfect, but as she lay on her stomach, one hand draped over his chest, her tattoo just visible under the covers, he couldn't help but melt whenever he saw it. It was a little piece of her that only he would ever get to share, okay so the tattoo artist and probably Abby and the others had seen, but they would never see it like this. He reached out wanting to touch it, to trace it with his fingers, but stopped short remembering that it would still be tender.

He closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep, a smile forming on his lips. He had never been so glad to have tattoos himself. When he had finished with her last night, Neela had decided to pay the same attention to his tattoos that he had paid to hers.

'And my mother always told me that I didn't need _three_ tattoos,' his smile widened as he realised he had proven her wrong.'

He sighed and curled into Neela as he dreamed of the way her hands and then her lips had traced the patterns on his body until she knew them off by heart.

XXXX

When he awoke the second time Neela was gone, his heart sank as he realised he was alone, he knew she was only in the other room but that was too far away for his liking.

"Morning," he said rubbing his eyes,

"Afternoon," she corrected him looking at the clock,

"Ooops," he smiled, "It's your fault you know."

"Me?" she asked, handing him a cup of coffee,

"Yeh, if you weren't so damn sexy all the time, I'd get more sleep,"

She smiled and sat next to him on the sofa, "Excuse me," she said, "but I do believe that _you_ started it,"

"No, your _tattoo_ started it." He laughed,

"Well, in that case, it's Abby's fault."

"Remind me to thank Abby," he smiled; he had never enjoyed being exhausted so much before in his life.

"Your mum called while you were sleeping," she started, "they'll be here on Friday."

"Okay, that'll give her plenty of time to drive us crazy before the wedding."

"You know you love it," she teased,

He reached for her and lifted her into his lap, "The only thing I love is you."

"Ditto," she smiled,

"Did you just quote ghost?" he asked,

"You should know," she smiled, "You're the one that likes it so much."

"I was watching the game." He protested,

"Oh yeh, I forgot, they play unchained melody at all games now, my mistake."

"You wouldn't be mocking me now would you?"

"I'd never dream of it," she said trying to wriggle off his lap,

"Good," he said holding her firmly in place, "because I might have to punish you if you were, and you wouldn't want that would you?"

"Oh I don't know," Neela said seductively, "it could be fun."

Ray swallowed hard and kissed her deeply, "Oh yeh, I forgot you like men with authority. Abby told me all about 'your professor'."

"Did she now?" Neela said mentally telling herself never to tell Abby another secret.

Ray went to kiss her again but Neela pulled back, "Sorry, you don't have nearly enough power for me." She laughed,

Lifting her off his lap and pinning her to the sofa, he grinned and whispered, "How's that for power?"

"Not bad," she breathed, "but you have to go to work."

"You mean _we_ have to go to work."

"No," she laughed," "I mean _you_. I worked yesterday, so I have today off."

She slipped out from underneath him and smiled,

"Have fun."

He glared and chased her into the bedroom, pinning her to the bed this time,

"You'll be late." She warned him,

"So, I'm always late." He grinned running a hand across her forehead, "and I think you're running a fever. Wouldn't want to neglect my patient now would I?"

"No Doctor, we wouldn't want that."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Barnett!" Weaver yelled as Ray tried to slip into the ER unnoticed, "where the hell have you been? You're an hour late."

"Um…… Neela wasn't feeling very well," he lied, "I had to uh……. Make her feel better." He said trying to hide his smirk.

"I've been calling you all morning," Weaver said unimpressed,

"The phone's broken," he said, which was true, after the third phone call, he had thrown it at the wall, bits flying everywhere.

"I bet it is," Weaver said, "Just get to work and don't let it happen again."

"Okay," Ray said, thankful that his head was still attached to his body,

"So just how much 'better' did you make Neela feel?" Morris asked,

"I have no idea what you mean," he smirked, "Yo Abby, wait up." He called as he saw her heading to the locker room.

"How could you talk Neela into getting a tattoo," he asked angrily, "she's stuck with it for the rest of her life, it wasn't fair making her do that when she was drunk."

"Ray, I ……. She……." Abby stammered nervously,

Ray stood with his arms folded in the doorway, a frown on his face, which soon turned into a smile,

"I'm just messing with you," he laughed, touching her on the shoulder, "A little payback from Neela for telling me about Dr. Gibson."

"Oooh Ray, I could kill you….." she laughed, "So you liked it then?"

"Is the sky blue?" he asked, "of course I do, its attached to Neela isn't it."

"I guess," she smiled,

"Well, I better go before Weaver kills me,"

"Probably a good idea."

XXXX

"Feeling better Neela?" Weaver asked when she came to meet Ray at the end of his shift,

"Yes thank you," Neela said playing along not knowing what Ray had told her.

Ray winked at her from the admit desk, '_thanks'_ he mouthed to her. Weaver spun around to look at Ray when she saw that Neela was focusing on him, Ray looked down and pretended he was doing his charting. Weaver just shook her head and walked away.

"Lying to weaver?" Morris asked, "You're not even a Barnett yet and you're taking a turn for the worse."

"Shut up Morris." She said, a half-smile on her face, something Morris had said had got her thinking and Ray could see that something was on her mind, but he knew better than to bring it up here.

"You ready to go?" she asked, not quite meeting his gaze.

"Yeh," he said, he couldn't wait to get out of there and talk to her properly.

XXXX

The El ride home had been the tensest 20 minutes of his life, Neela swore blind that she was okay but Ray could see through the lie. He wanted to ask her, but he knew he should wait until they were at home.

Twisting his key in the lock, he pushed the door open and held it for Neela as she walked in and put down her stuff.

"You want some coffee?" she asked,

"I want you to tell me what's wrong." Ray said,

She smiled at him as she sat down in the kitchen, he could always tell when something was up, even when it was something as minor as this.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking, sorry that I was distant,"

"What were you thinking about?" he asked,

"My name," she smiled, "I don't think that I should change it."

Ray frowned slightly, 'what's wrong with taking my name?'

"It's not that I don't want your name, but just think how confusing it would be, two Dr. Barnett's in one ER, it would cause chaos."

Ray smiled as he thought of the fun he could get up to if they both had the same name.

"I guess you're right, it'd be fun though." He smiled,

"Yeh, for about five minutes until Weaver kills us." She laughed,

"True," he said joining her in the kitchen, "how about we reach a compromise?"

"Okay."

"You can be Mrs. Barnett at home but Dr. Rasgotra at work, the best of both worlds." He suggested,

"That is very good idea _Mr_. Barnett," she smiled,

"That's Dr. Barnett to you young lady," he said pulling her chair over to him and kissing her.

"You're going to make me call you Doctor forever now aren't you?" she asked, "I can't believe Abby told you about Dr. Gibson,"

"I can't believe you slept with your professor, such a naughty girl," he said shaking his head playfully,

"Oh quit complaining, you know you like it," she smirked,

He laughed and pushed her away, "I'm gonna take a shower….. wanna join me?"

"Why," she asked, "so you can try and drown me again?" she laughed,

"That was an accident, and besides you can't drown in a shower."

"Says who?"

"Says me." He laughed, "you wouldn't be questioning my authority now would you Miss. Rasgotra?"

"What if I am?" she countered,

"You're gonna wish you didn't say that!" he grinned picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

'I doubt that' Neela smiled to herself.

XXXX

"Put her down." Pratt laughed as he saw Ray and Neela kissing in the ambulance bay the next day, "You guys are like a pair of horny teenagers."

'You have no idea.' Ray thought holding Neela's as they followed Pratt,

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Neela asked,

"Fresh meat!" he smiled, "New interns today remember? I can't wait to torture them?"

They all laughed as they entered the ER and saw the newbie's standing there looking like lost sheep. Ray in particular noticed one of them, a tall guy with dark brown hair, who was blatantly staring at Neela, he hated him already.

"Okay," they heard Weaver call, "lets get started. This is the admit. desk, these people," she said motioning to them, "are doctors….. apparently."

Ray held his hand to his chest and pretended to stumble, "Oh Dr. Weaver, you wound me."

"Well don't worry Dr. Barnett, you're in the ER, I'm sure you can find someone qualified enough to heal you."

Ray's eyes instantly shot to Neela's, he raised his eyebrows and she laughed.

'That kind of healing could get them in trouble at work'

"So tell me your names," Weaver said,

"Alex James,"

"Sarah Thomas,"

Ray suddenly became interested as they got to his new worst enemy,

"Tony Gates.'

'Tony? What kind of name is that?' his veins pumping pure jealousy around his body.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ray stood in the corner, a chart in his hands, covered in nonsense because he wasn't paying attention, not to the chart anyway. The guy flirting shamelessly with his fiancée though, got his full attention.

'Who does he think he is?'

As Neela managed to shake her off her extra shadow and come over to his side of the ER he called her over.

"So what do you think of the new interns then?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant and uninterested,

Neela smiled, she knew exactly what he was getting it. Gates had been flirting all afternoon but she wasn't having any of it.

"They're okay," she said, "although I think Gates went to the medical school for beginners," she smiled, "he has to ask help for everything."

She knew that he was only asking her for help so he could flirt, the first few times it was cute but now it was getting downright annoying. Ray smiled at her comment and looked over at the new intern.

"You know?" Neela started, "you're kind of cute when you're jealous."

"I'm always cute," he smiled, "and I'm not jealous."

"Right," she smiled, "that's why you're about ready to stab him in the back with a scalpel."

"Okay, so I'm a little jealous. He's been drooling all over you all day."

"And who wouldn't?" she laughed, winking at him, "it's not his fault I'm so amazing. Seriously though," she carried on, "give him a break, he doesn't know we're together, and no matter how much he drools, nothing is going to happen. You know that."

"Yeh, I know," he said, bringing his chart out in front him,

Neela looked down at it and laughed, "you might want to start that again."

"Good idea." He said walking over to the desk, crashing into Gates on the way, "Oh sorry man, didn't see you there."

"No problem," the intern said rubbing his shoulder. Neela just shook her head and raised her eyebrows at Ray.

"Play nice," she whispered.

XXXX

"So Neela," Gates said as Neela came out of a trauma,

"Dr. Rasgotra will be fine." She corrected,

"I'm new to the area." He continued as though he hadn't heard her, "I was just wondering if you wanted to show me around. You know, get to know each other a little better."

'Oh god, please tell me that isn't the best line he has.'

Ray and the others leaned against the admit desk, as they approached they had heard his request and couldn't wait for the response.

'Poor guy's gonna get shot down.' Pratt thought, Ray just smirked; this was going to be fun.

"Firstly, that has got to be one of the worst chat up lines I have ever heard, secondly," she said slipping off her gloves and showing him her left hand, "I'm not available, and thirdly, and I mean no offence by this, I'm just not interested. Sorry."

"No problem," he said backing off a little, "I didn't know, sorry."

"Sorry man," Pratt said, "we should have warned you."

Ray followed Neela to the locker room, a grin spread across his face,

"A word to the wise," Morris said, "now that you _do_ know, I wouldn't try that again. Not unless you want the guys in surgery to have to reattach your head to your body."

"She'd get that mad?" Gates asked,

"No," Pratt said, "but he would." He said motioning to Ray, who had just exited the locker room,

"Got it." Gates smiled, "Thanks."

"See ya," Neela smiled, as she passed the guys on her way out, Ray smiled as he saw the look on Gate's face,

"Hey man," he said, "no hard feelings right, I should have said something."

"No problem," Gates said shaking his hand,

Neela took Ray's hand as they walked to the El, "That was very grown up of you," she smiled,

"I know," he said, "I'm so proud of me."

"Me too,"

"So what _is_ the worst chat up line you've ever heard?" he asked,

"Umm, let me think, I think it something along the lines of 'My roommate flaked out on me…..," she said, copying what he had said to her years ago,

"Hey, that wasn't a line," he said, "Okay it was," he said as she raised her eyebrows, "but it worked, so how was it bad?"

"It took _two_ years for it to work," she reminded him,

"That was my plan all along," he said, "had to make sure that I liked you first."

"I see," she smiled, "and are you sure yet?"

"More than sure," he smiled as the El came to a stop in front of them.

"Good," she said stepping on to the El, "I like you too," she whispered as he put her arms around her waist in the crowded space.

"How much?" he whispered into her ear,

She turned to face him and smiled, "this much," she said standing on tiptoes to kiss him.

"Oh I think I can make you like me more than that." He said,

"Make me?" she asked, "no-one makes me do anything."

He leaned in and kissed her neck, his hand running up her back, Neela bit back a sigh, people were already staring she didn't need more attention.

"Okay, I think maybe I could be persuaded," she smiled,

"And you said I had no power," he laughed,

"You only have it over me," she said, "that doesn't count."

"It does to me," he said as they reached their stop and practically dragged her home. He wanted to show her just how much it counted.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"I'm heading to the airport now." Ray called from the living room, "Neela?" he called out again as he got no answer.

He walked to the bedroom and smiled as he saw her sprawled out across their bed, fast asleep, she must have drifted off again when he had left, he ran his hand down her back and kissed her cheek.

**'Guess I wore her out'**

They'd had the last two days off and they hadn't left the apartment the whole time, they had barely left their room either. Walking into the kitchen, he put some dishes in the sink and wrote her a note before he left.

XXXX

Neela rolled over and opened her eyes, stretching as much as her body would allow her; she smiled as she remembered why she ached so much.

Pulling the sheet around herself she went in search of Ray and found a note instead,

_Neela,_

_I've gone to get my parents, didn't want to wake you, you looked so cute._

Neela narrowed her eyes and smiled at that line,

_Only two days left,_

Neela laughed, she had been teasing him about counting down but he refused to stop,

_See you later, _

_Love you,_

_Ray xxx_

She traced the 'kisses' with her fingers, for a guy he was incredibly romantic at times. Realising she was standing in the kitchen wrapped only in a sheet she ran into the bathroom, the last thing she needed was Ray and his parents walking through the door with her looking like that.

XXXX

"Hey, we're back," Ray called as he put his parents stuff down,

"Hey," Neela said walking out of her room and hugging his parents, "you have a good flight?"

"Yes thanks honey," Sara said,

"Coffee?" Ray asked,

"Please," Rob said taking a seat, "I almost choked on the airplane stuff."

Neela smiled as she followed Ray into the kitchen and watched him make the coffee,

"What?" he asked,

"Cute?" she asked, handing him his note,

"Well you are." He said kissing her cheek, and putting his forehead against hers,

His mother smiled from the living room, all her dreams were coming true.

"Here you go," Ray said handing his mother a cup of coffee,

"We're going to be staying at Abby's tomorrow night if that's okay with you," Neela said,

"That's fine," Sara said,

"Oh Ray I forgot to tell you, Luka's going to stay here, if that's alright."

"Sure," he smiled, "Wouldn't want to inflict your girliness on him."

"Have you guy's eaten?" Neela asked,

"Not yet," Rob answered,

"Ray, why don't you and your mum go and get something." Neela suggested, "I don't trust you enough to let you go shopping on your own."

"I forget your special K once and I'm banned from shopping for life," he laughed, "We could just call for take out,"

"Yeh but we always have that," she said, "I bet your mother thinks I can't cook." She laughed,

"You mean you can?" he said getting up and looking for his jacket, until Neela threw it at him, a smirk on her face.

"Okay, I'm going," he said raising his hands in defeat,

XXXX

Half an hour later Neela had rearranged the apartment so there was enough room for them to all sit around the table,

"Looks great," Rob smiled,

"Thanks," Neela said, "Um….. can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Okay, feel free to say no at anytime, but I was wondering…… if you don't mind that is…… if you would want to walk me down the aisle on Sunday."

Rob stepped back shocked by her request, and the nervousness in her voice,

"Mind? Honey I'd be honoured." He beamed,

"Really? Thanks," she said putting her arms around him, he wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled,

"What _exactly_ is going on here?" Ray asked playfully as he came through the door,

"Oh Ray," Neela said jumping back pretending to be scared at being caught, "Your Dad and I have decided to run away together. Sorry, you don't mind do you?"

"Nah," he said putting the shopping bags down, "I expect souvenirs though." He smiled,

"I'll think about it," she said as she looked in the shopping bags to inspect his purchases, "Not bad." She smiled,

"Thanks," he said hugging her, "I'm _so_ glad you approve."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As Saturday drew to a close the butterflies in Ray's stomach took flight, he had never been so nervous.

"I'm going now," Neela said, "I guess I'll see you at the wedding," she smiled,

Ray took her in his arms and whispered, "I can't believe that the next time I see you I'll be marrying you."

"I know, this feels like a dream, I'm worried that any second I'll wake up,"

"Well if you do," he said, "wake me up too and tell me to hurry up and ask you to marry me."

"Who says I'll be waking up next to you?" she teased,

"You better be!" he laughed as he kissed her,

Abby came out of the ER and smiled as she saw the couple embracing,

**'They are so sweet.'**

"I miss you already," Neela whispered,

"After tomorrow, you'll never have to miss me again," he said brushing her hair from her eyes, "I'm never going to leave you."

"But _we_ are going to leave you," Abby said pulling gently on Neela's arm, "or I'll never get her out of here."

Neela was stuck in the middle of a tug of war as Ray pulled her back, being by far the stronger of the two he won. He cupped her face with his hands and whispered, "I love you" before gently kissing her, the last time he would kiss her as his fiancée.

"I love you too." She smiled, entwining her hand in his, before pulling back and following Abby.

XXXX

"Now I know why you and Neela take the El to work," Luka smiled as he followed Ray into the apartment, "Where exactly did you learn to drive, assuming that you did."

"Sorry," Ray smiled, "I'm a little tense at the moment,"

"No kidding," his Dad laughed from the sofa,

"Luka you've met my dad right?"

"Yeh, nice to see you again," he smiled,

"You too, my son been terrorising you?" Rob asked,

"Nothing a few years of therapy wouldn't cure," he joked,

"You guys are a riot," Ray said sarcastically, " Dad, I think you should drive tomorrow, I'm more likely to get there in one piece that way."

"No problem." He smiled, he hadn't seen Ray this nervous in years, not since he was teasing him about asking Neela out the first time they visited.

"Okay, Luka you're in my room tonight,"

"No I can't," Luka smiled, "You need to get proper rest, I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No way, firstly you're a guest and secondly, I'm shorter than you and it's too small for me." Ray insisted,

"Well I'm shorter than both of you," Rob said, "I'll take the sofa, Luka can have the guest room."

"Okay," Luka said, "as long as you're sure."

"Goodnight then," Ray said,

"You're going to bed already?" Rob asked dubiously looking at his watch, "What are you up to?"

"I resent that implication," Ray laughed, "Goodnight."

Luka settled himself in the guest room, Rob on the sofa and Ray checked that no one was watching him and picked up the phone, knowing he'd be stopped if he was caught.

"Hey, Can I talk to Neela?" he asked when the phone finally stopped ringing,

"Ray?" Abby asked, causing Neela's eyes to light up.

"No, it's the Easter bunny," he joked,

"You know it's bad luck to talk to her." Abby laughed,

"No, that's on the wedding day," Ray countered, "which by my reckoning isn't until tomorrow,"

Abby stepped back as Neela tried to take the phone from her,

"Please?" Ray asked, "I'll be ten minutes, I promise."

"Make it five," Abby smiled handing Neela the phone,

"Hey," Neela smiled as she headed to Abby's room,

"Hey yourself," he said lying back on their bed, "I miss you."

Neela smiled and shook her head as she made herself comfortable,

"I've barely been gone for five minutes,"

"I know, doesn't mean I can't miss you though," he said, his voice muffled as he took his shirt off,

"What are you doing?" she asked confused,

"Nothing," he said cheekily,

"Yeh right," she laughed, "So what can I do for you?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you one last time."

"You are unbelievably adorable you know that." She smiled,

"Hey, careful who you say that to," he joked, "I have a reputation to maintain."

"Oh right I forgot, sorry."

"I forgive you."

"Having a good night?" she asked,

"Yeh, I'm going to finally get some sleep without you kicking me." He laughed,

"I don't kick you," she protested,

"I think the bruises would say otherwise,"

"What bruises?" she asked, "You're making that up."

"Yeh I am." He laughed.

"You know you really shouldn't tease me Ray, it's not too late for me to change my mind." She teased,

"Like you would," he countered,

"Well, aren't we very self assured tonight?" she laughed,

"Always," he said, "Well I better go before Abby drives across town and rips the phone out of my hand."

"She wouldn't do that," Neela laughed, "she'd take your hand with it."

"I wouldn't put it passed her." He smiled, " one last thing…….. what are you wearing?"

"Shut up." She laughed, picturing the raised eyebrow expression he would be sporting right now.

**'God he's cute when he does that!'**

"Okay, but seriously one last thing, I love you."

"I love you too." She said closing her eyes so she could picture him clearer. "Goodbye."

"Bye," he whispered, putting the phone down and resting his hand on the spot she would normally occupy and began to dream.

XXXX

"Ray!" his father called as he knocked on his bedroom door, "Ray! Don't make me come in there and get you."

"Okay, okay I'm coming," Ray said opening the door,

"Have you seen the time?" Rob said showing Ray his watch,

"Oh crap!" Ray said running into the bathroom to get ready, "I forgot to set the alarm."

XXXX

Racing into his room after probably the fastest shower in history, he stalled as he saw Luka and his Dad smirking at him from the sofa.

"Why are you just sitting there?" he asked, "we have to go,"

"Relax Ray," Luka laughed, "We have hours."

"What?" Ray asked,

"You tell him," Luka said, "he's less likely to hit you."

"I was just playing around." His Dad said, " I set my watch back, we have hours."

"What…. Why would you do that?" Ray asked in shock, collapsing against the wall as relief washed over him. The last thing he needed was to be late for his own wedding.

"Because I needed blackmail material for my speech." Rob laughed,

"I'll be making a speech at your funeral if you ever do that again." Ray smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"So we have something new and old," Neela said looking at her Sari in the mirror and the hair clip that Sara had given her. "Now we need something borrowed and blue."

"You can borrow this," Abby said handing Neela a bracelet,

Neela smiled and held it in her hand; "I don't think it counts as borrowing if it was yours in the first place."

"What?"

"I lent this to you about a year ago," she laughed,

"Oops," Abby smiled, "here take this instead."

"Thanks," Neela said slipping the bracelet over her wrist with shaky hands, she had never been so nervous.

"What about blue?" Sara asked,

"Umm I don't know," Abby said, "Blue doesn't go with this outfit."

"We have me," Neela smiled, as she remembered Ray mentioning her name, "that's what my name means," she explained,

"Perfect," Sara beamed, "then we're all set."

XXXX

"Well, don't you scrub up well," Weaver smiled as Ray walked through the ER in his suit. He managed to splutter out an "Um thanks," too nervous to say anything else.

"I can't believe you chose this hole to get married in," Morris said, slapping him on the shoulder, "rather you than me buddy."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," Ray scowled,

"Ignore him," Pratt smiled, "it'll be fine, we'll all be there for you."

"Who's covering the ER?" he asked,

"Weaver arranged cover for the ceremony, but after that we have to come back."

Ray turned to Weaver and smiled, "Thanks,"

"No problem," she said, "we don't get much chance to celebrate around her, might as well take advantage of what we do get."

"I've got to go," he said checking his watch, "Neela should be here soon."

"See you upstairs," Pratt said as he walked away.

XXXX

Rob smiled as he saw Ray ringing his hands as he waited at the alter,

**'That boy's a bag of nerves.'**

"Calm down." He said, "You're fine when you're on stage, just imagine you're at a gig."

"You may have noticed this is a little different," Ray said,

"It'll be fine, relax."

**'Easy for him to say.'**

He knew his Dad was right, he'd performed in front of much more people than this and never felt nervous, but those people weren't his friends and what he did wouldn't affect his whole life.

He smiled and nodded his head as Pratt, Luka and Morris settled into the chapel,

'Breathe,' he told himself, 'before you pass out and ruin everything.

XXXX

"I can't breathe," Neela said as she rested against the wall by the chapel,

"Well we could loosen this up a little," Sara suggested touching her Sari,

"Loosen it anymore and it'll fall off." Abby smiled, "Just relax okay."

Neela took deep breaths and managed a smile,

"We better go and take our seats," Sara smiled, "Take your time."

"Okay, thanks," Neela smiled as they walked away.

Abby winked at Ray as she walked towards him, "Is she here?" Ray asked,

"No," Abby said, "she ran off with the cab driver on the way here."

"Funny," Ray said after his heart returned to normal, hearing the word no scared him to death.

"She's outside," Abby smiled,

"Well then I better go," Rob said, "get this thing started,"

"I'm so proud of you," Sara smiled, hugging Ray tightly,

Ray took a last deep breath as Abby and his mother took their seats,

**'I can't believe this is real.'**

XXXX

"You ready?" Rob asked as Neela turned to face him,

"As I'll ever be," Neela smiled as she took his arm and walked towards the chapel.

As the music started Ray's heart skipped a beat, and stopped completely as he looked at Neela. His eyes met hers and everyone else disappeared, he took in her sari and couldn't help but smile.

Neela's jaw almost hit the floor as she saw Ray in his suit, he looked like a completely different person, but as she saw the glint in his eye, she knew that he was still the same old him.

The aisle seemed never ending as she walked down it towards her future, Ray seemed to understand her thoughts and reached his hand to bring her closer to him. As her hand closed around his, he finally came back to reality and saw his mother, tears streaming down her face. He smiled at his Dad as he took his seat and looked back at Neela as she stroked her thumb across his hand, as if making sure he was really there.

The ceremony seemed to be all a blur to her as she was caught up in his eyes, she wasn't sure if she was saying the right things but as no one was laughing she assumed all was well.

"You may kiss the bride." The words echoed in her head as Ray came closer to her. The world went silent as his lips met hers and his hand cupped her cheek, she pulled gently on the collar of his jacket to bring him closer and he smiled. Resting his forehead against hers, he wrapped his arms around her,

"I love you Mr. Barnett," she smiled,

"And I love you _Mrs_. Barnett."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Okay here it is, the last chapter, thanks so much to everyone that has read, reviewed and enjoyed. Hope you like this chapter, and come back to read the final part of the series when I get around to writing it.

Chapter 29

"Ow," Neela laughed, "Ray, if you want to be married to me for any length of time, you have _got_ to learn to dance."

"Anything for you my dear." He smiled resting his chin on her shoulder,

"Aww, aren't they just adorable," Sara said as she watched the couple sharing their first dance.

"Yeh," Abby smiled, "I'm so happy for them."

As more couples filled the dance floor, Neela and Ray slipped off into a darkened corner. He held her face in his hands and tears of happiness filled his eyes, Neela's heart melted as it had done many times before as she wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed him.

"Is it possible to die from happiness?" she whispered, "because if it is I think I should go back to the hospital."

"No need," he smiled, "you've got your own personal doctor on call for the rest of your life."

"Ah yes, the perks of being married," she smiled,

"So that's the real reason you married me then?" he asked kissing her and pulling her closer,

"Get a room!" someone called from the dance floor,

"Who let you in here?" Ray smiled as he saw Bret coming towards them, "I specifically told security, 'no rif-raff.'"

"You see what you've married Neela?" he asked, "You should have listened to me. Congratulations guys," he smiled hugging Ray and kissing Neela's hand.

"Thanks," she smiled,

"So the beer's on the house right?" Bret joked, "What do you mean no?" he asked as Ray shook his head playfully, "well what's the point of wedding if there's no free booze. Disgraceful." He laughed as they all headed to the bar,

Neela was forced to let go of Ray's hand as his mother hugged them both in turn, Neela still found it hard to believe that his mother was probably happier than she was.

"So you guys got a honeymoon sorted yet?" Luka asked,

"Not yet," Neela smiled as Ray slipped his arms around her waist.

"Yes actually." Ray smiled as Neela turned to face him, "we're going to England to see you're parents. I know how important that is to you, I wanted to surprise you." He said as Neela began to ask why.

"You're amazing," she beamed as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling back she looked in his eyes and kissed him.

"You're only just figuring this out?" he joked, "I thought you were the smart one."

"I was but you're a bad influence."

"Oh well," he smiled, "It's too late to back out now, you already said I do."

"Damn!" Neela said snapping her fingers, "Guess I'm stuck with you forever then."

"Afraid so," he said his lips closing over hers.

As the world around them disappeared for the hundredth time that day, Neela couldn't wait for forever to begin.

Fin


End file.
